The Shadow of a Stranger
by Dil-san
Summary: [Completed] Peach throws a birthday party. But, when the Guest of the hour is shot, everyone has two choices find the killer or be killed. THE LAST CHAPTER AND THE EPILOGUE ARE UP! Please R
1. The Red Birthday

Dil: Hi peoples! Thanks for coming to my first story!

Yoshi: Why am I here again?

Luigi: And why am I tied to a chair!

Dil: You guys are going to help me start my first story!

Yoshi: Really?

Luigi: I'll do the disclaimer if loosen my ropes a little.

Dil: Just do it.

Luigi: Damn

Dil: Don't make me through you out to the Chain Chomps!

Luigi: Aiee, Dil doesn't own Mario or related people, Just His Ideas.

Dil: Good Job Luigi!

Yoshi: Can I introduce the story?

Dil: Go ahead Yoshi!

Yoshi: Okay, Here's Chapter 1 of "The Shadow Of A Stranger"

**The Shadow of a Stranger**

Chapter 1: The Red Birthday

Princess Peach stood at the doors of her palace. She peered out into the Fog.

"I hope the weather doesn't get so bad before everyone gets here." Peach said.

After a while a small buggy-like vehicle came closer to Peach's Castle.

"Grandpa!" Peach said running out and waving at the car.

The car stopped and three Toads stepped out.

"Peach!" said an old voice.

"PRINCESS PEACH!" Two Younger Toads said.

Peach ran out to the Toads and hugged the older Toad.

"Thanks for coming Grandpa!" Peach said.

"Well, A Party's nothing without Toadsworth!" Toadsworth said sarcastically.

"Ya right Toadsworth!" A small pink Toad said.

"Toadette! Toad!" Peach said.

Toad ran up to Peach and hugged her. He was younger then most of Peach's Toad's and was related to Toadsworth.The Girl, Toadette, smiled and Hugged Peach when Toad was done.

"So, could you guys help me finish decorating for the Party?" Peach asked.

"Sure!" Toad said.

"Well, Come on!" Peach said running to the Doors of her Castle. "Everyone will be here soon!"

After thirty minutes of decorating another Car arrived. A Woman stepped out of the orange (Hint Hint) car. The woman walked to the door and knocked softly, Peach Ran to the door and opened it slowly.

"Daisy!" Peach said embracing her Best Friend.

"The one and only!" Daisy said, hugging back.

After the brief hugging period Daisy stepped inside.

"Peach, where can the Presents go?" Daisy asked reaching down into her bag and grabbing present in orange wrapping paper.

"Just put it on the table over there." Peach said running into the kitchen.

Daisy placed the present on the table and walked back to where her bag was. She looked up at where the staircases merged.

"Peach!" She yelled. "You should put a banner here! I can see it now! 'Happy Birthday-'"

Daisy was interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door.

Daisy turned around and opened it. She smiled at the familiar faces.

"Luigi! Mario!" Daisy said hugging the plumbers.

"Hiya, Daisy!" Luigi said.

"Peach here?" Mario asked.

"Yep, She's in the kitchen, icing the cake." Daisy said.

Peach stepped out of the kitchen, carrying a huge cake. She stumbled over to the table and set it down. Peach wiped her head and looked over at Daisy, Mario, and Luigi. Peach smiled and ran to the door.

"Hi guys! Come on in!" Peach said motioning for them to come in.

Mario and Luigi walked in and sat down in a chair.

"You guys want anything?" Peach asked.

"MUSHALADE!" Mario and Luigi said.

"I'm on it!" Peach said running into the kitchen.

Daisy started to close the door but then saw another car coming. It was purple and yellow and headed towards the palace at a fast speed.

Daisy screamed, "CRAP! IT'S-"

Daisy was cut off by the cars breaks squeaking. The car had stopped and two men stepped out. Daisy stared at them.

"Why did Peach invite THEM?" Daisy thought.

The two men walked to the door and looked at Daisy, who was staring into space, still thinking.

"HELLO!" A Taller man said in an irritating voice. (To me it is)

"Oh, W-Wario, W-Waluigi, C-C-Come in!" Daisy stuttered.

Wario pushed Daisy out of the way and walked inside. Waluigi followed.

Peach stood next to Mario and poured him some fresh Mushalade.

"Princess Peach, I, The great Hero Wario, and him, have came!" Wario said.

"Wario!" Peach said surprised.

"Great hero, my Ass!" Mario thought aloud.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Wario asked, infuriated

"Did I saw that out loud?" Mario asked Luigi. Luigi Nodded.

"Well, That was an awkward moment!" Daisy said.

"Yes, Well, Wario, Waluigi, Please take a seat." Peach said trying to calm Wario down.

Wario slowly walked over to chair while staring at Mario maliciously.

"Wario, Do you want anything?" Peach asked.

"Mario's head…" Wario said gritting his teeth.

"Okay… How 'bout you?" Peach asked Waluigi.

"A Mushalade!" Waluigi said in his irritating voice.

Peach walked into the kitchen.

"I don't think they have even heard the word manners." Peach said to herself.

Soon, Another knock was heard. Daisy opened the door to see Yoshi and Birdo.

"Yoshi! Birdo! Welcome!" Daisy said.

"Hey, Daisy! Are we late?" Yoshi asked.

"Nope! Right on time! Come on in!" Daisy said.

Yoshi and Birdo walked inside and closed the door. Mario and Wario were trying to beat the crap out of each other and Luigi and Waluigi were wrestling.

"GUYS!" Daisy yelled. "Stop it!"

The guys still kept fighting.

"I said STOP!" Daisy said running over to Mario and Wario. Daisy took both their collars and rammed the together. Mario and Wario fell to the ground. Daisy walked over to the wrestling match and sat on Luigi's back.

"What are you going to do?" Daisy asked.

"Stop." Luigi said weakly.

"When are you going to do it?" Daisy asked.

"Now." Waluigi said equally weak.

"Good!" Daisy said getting up.

Yoshi and Birdo stared at her.

"Want a seat?" Daisy asked.

"Sure…" Birdo said slowly.

Peach walked into the room with fresh Mushalade. She nearly dropped it when she saw what Daisy had done.

"DAISY? WHAT HAPPENED?" Peach asked with an astonished look on her face.

"Well, they were fighting so I beat the crap out of them." Daisy said blankly.

"Oh," Peach said. "Hey Yoshi, Birdo!"

"Hi Peach!" Yoshi and Birdo said at the same time.

A knock came from the door. Peach ran to the door and opened it. The Monkeys stood in the doorway.

"Donkey Kong!" Peach said. "I see you've brought Diddy and Dixie too!"

DK nodded, "They were bugging me about going so I decided to bring them."

Peach smiled, "It's ok. The more the Merrier!"

"Thanks Princess Peach!" Diddy and Dixie both said.

Peach couldn't help but smile. They were so cute. "Call me Peach please."

Diddy and Dixie nodded and walked inside. DK followed the two as they ran to a chair.

Peach looked outside and saw dark clouds form. Good thing almost everyone was here. Peach looked out to the Horizon and saw two figures headed her way. One looked like a koopa. The other one looked like a Boo. Sooner or later they made to Peach's Castle.

"Hello, Boo, Dry Bones!" Peach said.

"Is he here yet?" Boo asked.

"Nope." Peach said. "You guys can come on in."

"Thanks Peach!" Dry Bones said.

Once everyone was inside Peach made an announcement.

"I'm calling right now! Be ready." Peach said.

Peach walked over to the Phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Peach said.

"Who is it?" said a familiar voice.

"It's Peach. We're ready!" Peach said.

"Okay Mama Peach, We're coming." The voice said. (Major hintage in there)

"Make it Fast, Please!" Peach said hanging up.

"Everyone put your presents on the table and hide!" Peach said.

Everyone ran to the table and set their presents down. Then they hid behind anything.

Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth stood at the top of a staircase holding a string. When they let go of the string a banner will open up.

After a few minutes, the door swung open. Bowser Jr. stepped inside.

"Just a little further." He said directing someone in.

Bowser stepped inside Peach's Castle. Bowser Jr. had blindfolded him.

Bowser Jr. leapt up and grabbed the blindfold. Bowser stared out into the front room of the castle. Then, everyone jumped out and the banner was released.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOWSER!" Everyone yelled. (FYI: Bowser stopped being the way that he is.)

The banner said 'Happy Birthday' too.

Bowser smiled, "You, did this for me?" Bowser asked.

"Yep!" Peach said.

"Thank you, So much!" He replied.

"LETS PASS OUT PRESENTS!" Bowser Jr. yelled,

"Go ahead!" Peach said.

Bowser Jr. ran up and grabbed a random present.

"Here ya go!" Bowser Jr. said handing the gift to Bowser.

"To, Bowser, From, Daisy." Bowser read.

Daisy walked up to Bowser and smiled.

Bowser opened the gift. It contained a Gift Certificate and a T-Shirt.

"Thank you Daisy!" Bowser said.

Suddenly, a Thunder was herd outside, and a Lighting bolt landed on the ground somewhere. The Lights went out and everything was black. Then a shot was heard. And then a Thunk.

Toad and Toadette were on the top of the stairs. They started walking down the stairs and started to fall. They landed on Diddy and Dixie's tails. Diddy and Dixie started running around to try and ease the pain. They accidentally bumped into Daisy. Daisy fell down and looked up.

"Calm Down You Guys!" Daisy said.

Daisy then realized her dress was wet. Daisy looked at the stain peered. It was red. She then looked down and saw that she was in a pool of blood. She followed the blood and screamed at what she saw.

Bowser was in front of her with a bullet mark to his temple!

-----

Yoshi: Dun dun dun du!

Luigi: Why do we like Bowser?

Dil: Cause I said so!

Luigi: Oh…

Dil: Want to end it for us Luigi?

Luigi: Sure! Please R&R!

Dil: And…

Yoshi: NO FLAMES or else you'll be thrown out to the Chain Chomps!

Dil: Yep, so TTFN!


	2. Peach, Toadsworth, and the Bomb

Dil: Yay for 2 chappies!  
Luigi: Yay for not being tied up!  
Yoshi: Yay for another person!  
Peach: Hi peoples!  
Dil: Yay for Peach  
Luigi: Everyone, stop saying Yay!  
Peach: Yay!  
Luigi: THAT'S IT!  
Dil: Don't make me shoot the Bullet Bills at you!  
Luigi: AIEE!  
Peach: DISCLAIMER TIME! Dil doesn't own squat, except for his ideas!  
Dil: Good job Peach!  
Yoshi: 2nd Chapter Time!

**The Shadow of a Stranger**  
Chapter 2: Peach, Toadsworth, and the Bomb!  
"DAISY!" Peach Yelled. "WHAT'S WRONG?"

"IT'S BOWSER! HE'S BEEN SHOT!" Daisy yelled.

"What?" Dry Bones Asked.

"HE'S DEAD!" Daisy said.

"Let's head to the Attic. We have candles there." Toadsworth said.

"Everybody join hands and follow me." Peach Said.

Peach grabbed Toadsworth's hand. Luigi walked around looking for Daisy. Luigi stumbled over Daisy, Who was still on the ground.

"Daisy, come on," Luigi said pulling Daisy up. Daisy stared at Bowser's body. "Daisy what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering why someone would kill Bowser." Daisy said holding Luigi's hand.

"Maybe it was something he did earlier?" Luigi pondered.

"Maybe..." Daisy's voice trailed off.

After a few minutes of traveling, everyone made it to the Attic. Peach dug in a drawer and got a ton of candles out.

"We have enough candles for everyone to have one." Peach said. "But only one! That's all!"

Peach passed the candles out and Mario lit them with his fireball.

"I think we should pair up so no one is left alone." Toad suggested.

"Especially if one of us is the killer!" Toadette said.

Everyone froze. No one had thought that someone at the party was the killer.

Peach was the first to speak, "Toad's right lets pair up."

Everyone nodded and got with his or her friends, after that everyone was quiet.

Peach got up, "I need to go to the bathroom. Daisy, Birdo, Come on!"

Daisy picked up her candle and followed Peach out the room.

"Wait for me!" Birdo said following Daisy out the door.

"Be back soon!" Toadette said.

Peach, Daisy, and Birdo wandered through the halls of the castle. It was hard for Peach to navigate through the castle when all the lights are out. After about 10 minutes of traveling, they made it to the bathroom.

"You guys wait here!" Peach said outside the bathroom.

"Ya, Ya, just get done so we can get back to everyone else." Daisy said.

Peach nodded and headed in to the bathroom. After two minutes, the sound of breaking glass was heard.

"What was that?" Birdo asked.

"Peach must've dropped something." Daisy shrugged

Then a shriek that sounded like Peach was heard. Birdo looked at Daisy.

"I'll check on her!" Daisy said in a worried voice. Daisy walked over to the door and started to knock.

Then, The door slammed open and hit Daisy in the face. Daisy collapsed and the door opened wide. A dark figure stepped out of the bathroom. Birdo looked at the figure. Peach was lying in his arms. He was abducting Peach! Birdo ran towards the figure. The Figure looked at Birdo then ran towards her too. Birdo still ran towards the figure. The Figure must've been really strong, because when they met, Birdo was knocked back and hit the wall, rendering her unconscious.

"Weakling!" The Figure said running off.

"Man, they sure are taking long" Mario said.

"I say, it's been about twenty minutes!" Toadsworth said.

"We should go check on them!" Yoshi suggested.

"Okay, come on Yoshi!" Mario said getting his candle. Yoshi picked up his candle and followed Mario.

"Wait!" Toadsworth said. "I'm going too!"

"But Toadsworth-" Toadette started.

"No, I'm going. She's my granddaughter and I'm really worried about her." Toadsworth said.

"Toadsworth," Mario said. "Come on if your going!"

Toadsworth grabbed his cane and followed Mario and Yoshi. The three walked through the halls as if it were Luigi's Mansion. After a long search, they found the hallway with the bathroom in it.

"Birdo, Daisy!" Yoshi exclaimed when he saw them lying on the ground. Yoshi ran over to Birdo.

"Is she okay?" Mario asked.

"She's breathing, but she's unconscious." Yoshi said. Yoshi walked over to Daisy. He nodded. "Daisy too!"

Mario nodded. "Well, Toadsworth-" Mario looked down and saw that Toadsworth was missing.

Toadsworth looked out of the Bathroom. "Mario, Yoshi, check this out!"

Mario and Yoshi walked over to the bathroom. Toadsworth was inside.

"Look!" Toadsworth said pointing to the window. The glass was knocked out, but glass was on the floor.

"What does that mean?" Mario asked.

"Someone must've snuck in and kidnapped Peach." Toadsworth said.

"But what about Birdo and Daisy?" Mario asked.

"They must've got in his way and he had to knock them out." Toadsworth said.

"Guys!" Yoshi said. "Come here!"

Mario and Toadsworth walked over to the window, where Yoshi was, and looked outside. It had started raining and was flooding! The whole ground was covered with water!

"Now how are we going get out?" Toadsworth asked.

"I don't care." Mario said. "All I care about is getting Peach back."

"But what if she's already-" Yoshi was cut off by Mario's voice.

"Yoshi! You stay here and wait for us. Watch Birdo and Daisy until we get back." Mario ordered Yoshi. "Toadsworth, come with me, were going to find Peach!"

Yoshi nodded, "Okay..." Yoshi was really scared of the Dark, but he would do it for Birdo and Daisy, and maybe even Peach.

Mario and Toadsworth walked out of the bathroom and headed down the halls.

"Come back soon you guys!" Yoshi said.

Mario looked down at Toadsworth. "So where should we look first?"

Toadsworth stopped. "Maybe we should try looking down there."

"Why?" Mario asked.

"That's why!" Toadsworth said pointing to footprints on the floor.

"Where does that go? Mario asked.

"The hall goes to the observatory and Peach's room." Toadsworth said.

"Then let's go!" Mario said running down the hall.

Toadsworth followed Mario to the door of the observatory. Mario stopped at what he saw. A figure was tying Peach up to a telescope! The figure looked back.

"Crap!" He muttered while running off.

"Who was that?" Toadsworth asked.

"I don't know but let's get Peach out of here." Mario said.

Toadsworth nodded and walked over Peach. Mario followed. Mario started on untying Peach, but Toadsworth noticed something.

"Mario, do you hear that?" Toadsworth asked.

"Huh?" Mario asked.

"That ticking sound. Do you hear it?" Toadsworth asked.

Mario listened and heard a quiet ticking sound.

"Now I do. What is it?" Mario asked.

Toadsworth looked on the other side of telescope.

"IT'S A BOMB!" Toadsworth yelled.

"WHAT?" Mario asked.

"JUST GET PEACH OUT OF HERE!" Toadsworth yelled. "I'LL TRY TO DISARM IT!"

"But what if you-" Mario started.

"Mario, when Peach was born, I promised myself that I would not die until I saw Peach grow up to be a successful ruler." Toadsworth said. "I'm sure, that with you around, Peach will be one. So untie her and go!"

Mario nodded. He wanted to plead Toadsworth not to try to disarm the bomb but he knew it would be no use.

"Toadsworth," Mario said. "Thanks, for everything."

Toadsworth smiled. "Your Welcome!" Toadsworth twist one knot and the ropes around Peach drooped. Mario picked her up in his arms. Mario looked back at Toadsworth.

"Good luck, Old man!" Mario said giving him a thumbs up.

Toadsworth smiled and gave Mario a Thumbs up too, "Now get out of here! There's only three minutes left!"

Mario nodded and ran out of the room. Mario knew that might have been the last time he sees Toadsworth. Mario hoped that it wasn't. After a minute, Mario made it back to the bathroom. Yoshi and Daisy waited for his return. Birdo was still knocked out.

"Mario!" Daisy said.

"So you found Peach?" Yoshi asked.

"Yep." Mario said. "Birdo still out?"

Yoshi nodded. "Hey? Where's Toadsworth?"

"No time for that. Grab Birdo and come with me to the attic!" Mario said running down the hall.

Yoshi looked at Daisy.

"You heard the man." Daisy said.

Yoshi sighed and picked Birdo up.

"Come on, Daisy!" Yoshi said. Daisy nodded and followed Yoshi.

Mario knocked on the door to the attic. Luigi walked over and opened it. Mario started climbing up when Yoshi and Daisy got there. When everyone was up, the questions began.

"What happened?"

"What took so long?"

"Are Peach and Birdo okay?"

"Where's Toadsworth?"

Mario looked at everyone. "Well-"

Mario was interrupted by a huge explosion.

"What was that?" Toad asked.

"That was the bomb that Toadsworth was trying to disarm!" Mario exclaimed.

-----

Peach: Poor Toadsworth!

Yoshi: Peach, we don't know if he's dead or not!

Luigi: Idiot!

Dil: Luigi! Don't make me get my Bullet Bill gun out!

Luigi: Aiee!

Yoshi: You say that a lot.

Dil: Peach; want to end it for us?

Peach: Sure! Please R&R and No Flames or else you'll get shot be Dil's Bullet Bills

Bullet Bill: You called?

Dil: Sick 'em!

Luigi: Aiee!

Yoshi: See ya next Chapter!


	3. Flames In the Observatory

Dil: Third chappie time!

Yoshi: Patty Cake, Patty Cake, Bakers Men!

Luigi: YAY!

Peach: Bow down to me!

Dil: Did you guys get into a bad game of truth or dare?

Peach: No, you knave!

Yoshi: I'm just entertaining Baby Mario!

Baby Mario: Wheeeeeeeeeee-

Yoshi SHUT UP!

Baby Mario: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dil: I'm getting my Boo Gun!

Luigi: I better hide.

Dil: Eat Boo you dumb kid!

Baby Mario: mmm...

Yoshi: Who knew?

Luigi: Disclaiming… NOW! Dil doesn't own squat! Well, his ideas of course..

Peach: Onto the Chapter peasant!

Dil: You seriously need to get out of the Queen of the World phase!

The Shadow of a Stranger Chapter 3: Flames in the Observatory 

"WHAT?" Toadette asked. "A Bomb?"

"Yes, someone kidnapped Peach and tied her up to a bomb." Mario said.

"I guess the person who killed Bowser wants to kill everyone else." Boo said.

"Well, you're lucky, you can't be killed!" Luigi said.

"Well, actually I can. It's a Boo holiday. I can't use my powers until the end of the week." Boo said.

"Then the killer must've deliberately planned to kill us today!" Daisy said.

"Maybe, but we won't know until later, I bet." Mario said.

"Uh…" Peach said rubbing her forehead. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Peach!" Daisy said, running over to her.

"Daisy, what happened?" Peach asked.

"You were kidnapped. Mario and Toadsworth rescued you." Toadette said walking over to her.

Peach looked around the room. "Where's Toadsworth?"

"When you were kidnapped, the kidnapper tied you up to a bomb. Toadsworth tried to disarm the bomb. He wasn't successful." Mario informed.

"Is he d-dead?" Peach stuttered.

"We… don't know." Yoshi said.

"Well, what if he's not dead?" Peach asked. "He could have ran and hid before the bomb went off!"

"But, Peach-" Toad started.

"I want to go look for him!" Peach said.

"Peach, you're in no condition to go out there!" DK said.

Peach got up and headed to the door. "Then I guess I'll go by myself!" Peach opened the door and started down the ladder.

Mario looked over to Daisy. Daisy shrugged. She knew when Peach makes her mind up she'll stick to it. Mario sighed and walked over to the door.

"Peach, I'm coming too." Mario yelled out.

Daisy walked over to Mario. "Me too!" Mario started down the ladder. Luigi and Toadette headed over to the ladder.

"We're coming!" They both said.

"Good Luck, guys!" Toad said.

"Come back soon!" Dixie smiled.

When everyone was downstairs Peach walked down the hall.

"Mario," Peach asked. "Which hall was it?"

Mario pointed to the hall with the bathroom.

"Come on you guys!" Peach said running down the hall.

After a while Daisy smelled something. "Do you guys smell that?"

Luigi stopped. "It smells like something burning!"

"It's coming from there!" Toadette said pointing down the hall.

"That's where the bomb was!" Mario said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Peach asked running down the hall. Everyone followed. Peach stopped at the door and touched the doorknob. Peach jolted back.

"It's hot!" Peach said.

"The killer must've made the bomb small enough to burn in the observatory." Mario said.

"Mario! Go into my room and get the fire extinguisher!" Peach said. Mario nodded and ran into Peach's room.

"Where is it?" Mario asked.

"In my closet!" Peach yelled to him.

Mario opened the closet and grabbed a fire extinguisher. Mario ran back to the observatory door and rammed the fire extinguisher against the door. Then Luigi and Daisy rammed against the door. Then Mario hit the door again and the door collapsed. Peach's jaw fell when she saw the observatory engulfed in flames!

"TOADSWORTH!" Peach yelled grabbing the fire extinguisher and tried to put the flames out. Peach sprayed the extinguisher on the flames. Soon she heard coughing.

"Peach..." A muffled voice said. Peach ran further into the room, determined to save Toadsworth.

-----

Yoshi: Aw man! We still don't know if he's going to Die or not.

Luigi: Well that was short.

Peach: The Jester is right!

Dil: I know sorry about that!

Yoshi: Okay well, R&R and No flames or else you'll be shot with Dil's Boo Gun!

Luigi: You have a lot of guns!

Dil: Why thank you, Luigi!

Peach: Can we go now?

Dil: Sure-

Yoshi: Dil! You forgot!

Dil: Oh, I just remembered. Krisetchers, I would never copy your story. Plagiarism is a stupid and worthless thing to do! I wrote the first chapter of this story a while ago, and decided to continue it here. Sorry, if you think my story is like yours, but I don't think is.

Luigi: Okay… well, see ya next chapter!

Peach: Begone, Knaves!

Yoshi: Shut up Peach!


	4. The Secret of the Observatory

Dil: Time for the next chapter!

Yoshi: Do we finally get to know what happens to Toadsworth?

Dil: Maybe…

Yoshi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Luigi: Shut up! I'm trying to read!

Peach: Yeah! It's story time!

Luigi: So the wolf said, "I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!"

Peach: Oh, he better get in trouble.

Dil: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yoshi: Dil, calm down! Dil, Don't shove the book in Luigi's mouth! He can't breath.

Luigi: I… can't… breath…

Peach: You want some cheese?

Yoshi: Dil! Don't throw Luigi at Peach! Please don't throw them off that 5,000-story building!

Dil: DIE!

Luigi & Peach: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yoshi: TO BE CONTINUED… Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

-------

Shadow of a Stranger 

Chapter 4: The Secret Of The Observatory

Peach kept on trudging through the flames. Then, she sprayed the extinguisher on a flame at the bottom of the room, and a charred toad crawled out.

"Toadsworth!" Peach exclaimed. "Come on, lets get out of here!"

"I… can't…" Toadsworth said in a weak voice.

"Then I'll carry you!" Peach said bending down to get him.

"Peach, Just get out of here!" Toadsworth said. "Forget about me!"

"NO!" Peach yelled picking him up. "I'll never forget about you! Even if it costs me my life!" Peach started back through the maze of flames. Toadsworth coughed a little, and then looked up at Peach.

"Now, I can die peacefully." Toadsworth thought, smiling.

When Peach was half way through the room, She reached her first obstacle. The metal rafters had fell in her trail. Peach wondered how she would get out. Then, she looked back at the wall closest to her.

"That's it!" Peach exclaimed.

"PEACH?" Daisy yelled from the door.

"It's been about five minutes!" Toadette exclaimed.

"I'm going in!" Mario said heading to the door.

"But the Flames!" Luigi motioned to the flames.

"I don't care!" Mario headed into the flames.

Peach hurriedly smashed the glass of the fire extinguisher case in the observatory. Inside was a fire extinguisher, a hatchet, and some masks to go around mouth. Peach grabbed the hatchet and headed back to the obstacle.

Mario ran further into the room. "PEACH! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Mario!" Peach exclaimed, "The rafters fell and I'm trying to get through!"

"Peach, what about the secret exit?" Mario asked.

"There's only enough room for one person!" Peach yelled in a paranoid voice. "I guess the killer got his way…"

"No, Peach! I'll think of something!" Mario called out to Peach. Mario thought for a couple seconds then looked down at a really small hole in the rafters. Small enough for a toad!

"Peach! At the bottom of the rafters, there's a small hole! See it?" Mario asked.

Peach looked down and yelled out, "Yep!"

"Let Toadsworth crawl through, I'll get him out! You use the secret exit!" Mario said.

"Toadsworth is too weak to crawl!" Peach said.

"Then push him!" Mario yelled out. Peach nodded and kneeled down to the hole. Slowly, she pushed Toadsworth through the hole. Mario ran over and picked him up.

"Why… thank you… Master Mario." Toadsworth managed to say.

"Okay! I'll get him out! You take the exit." Mario said.

"Okay, just make sure you get Toadsworth out safely! Don't worry about me!" Peach said running to the corner of the room.

Mario smiled. "The Killer's plans have been foiled." Mario then turned around and headed the way he had came.

Peach bent down and lifted the tile reveling a small hole big enough for one person. Slowly, Peach put both feet into the hole and scooted her butt in.

Mario stepped out of the room, carrying Toadsworth.

"Mario!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Toadsworth!" Toadette said.

"Where's Peach?" Daisy asked.

"She took the secret exit." Mario said putting Toadsworth down gently.

"What happened to Toadsworth?" Toadette asked.

"There's no time! Peach should be heading to the basement and I think the killer might be too!" Mario exclaimed.

-----

Luigi & Peach: AHHHHHH, We're falling!

Yoshi: AHHHHHH, They're falling!

Dil: YAY, they're falling!

Man in a Pillow truck: Yay, I'm driving by for no particular reason!

Luigi & Peach: Yay we're going to land in that pillow truck!

Dil: Damn!

Man: FLOUR IT!

Luigi: Oh no! We're not going to land in the truck!

Yoshi: STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!

Dil: Yay, I win!

Peach: Oh no we're going to die!

Yoshi: They Died!

Luigi & Peach: NO! We bought a 1-up Shroom!

Yoshi: That was the most Retarded thing I've ever heard of!

The Literate Parade: DUH!

Yoshi: Oh whatever! Please R&R review! And NO FLAMES or else Dil will throw you off a building but you might not have a 1-up Shroom!

The Literate Parade: We might possibly see you next chapter!

Yoshi: This is going to take up a whole page in my rant log!


	5. The Showdown in the Basement

Yoshi: Hi Peoples!

Luigi: Dil's sick!

Daisy: So I'm filling in for him!

Luigi: (Drools)

Peach: Yay for Daisy-chan!

Yoshi: What's Luigi doing?

Daisy: He is amazed at my vast superior beauty over Peach and would like to-

Yoshi: I get the point!

Peach: Vast Superior Beauty my Ass!

Daisy: You want to fight!

Peach: Yeah… Yeah… Tch…

Daisy: You better not be making fun of what I say in Super Mario Strikers!

Peach: What you gonna do about it?

Yoshi: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Peach & Daisy: Shut up, Yoshi!

Luigi: (Drool) 

Yoshi: Stop doing that!

Daisy: AHHHHHHHHH (Rams into Peach)

Peach: Dil doesn't own-

Daisy: (Slams into Peach) Don't go disclaiming when your getting the crap beat out of you!

Yoshi: DON'T TAKE THAT PEACH!

Peach: (Kicks Daisy) Owowowowowowowowowowow!

Yoshi: Idiot! Well, Dil doesn't own squat! Except his ideas!

Luigi: (Drool)

Yoshi: Sometimes, I wish Dil would make you smarter!

Daisy: (Body slams Peach) Start The Chapter!

-----

The Shadow of a Stranger 

Chapter 5: The Showdown in the Basement

"What?" Toadette asked.

"The secret exit leads to the basement! So the killer might try to kill Peach!" Mario said.

"But Peach is one of the main characters!" Luigi said.

"Shut up! We don't know that!" Daisy whispered.

"Oh… Let's go get Peach!" Luigi said.

Mario nodded and ran down the hall. Daisy picked Toadsworth up and followed Mario. Luigi sighed and tried to catch up with Daisy. Toadette stood alone in the hall.

"Toadsworth…" Her voice trailed off. "I'll get revenge, on whoever did this to you!" Toadette walked down the hall and followed.

-----

"What the hell could be taking them so long?" Wario asked.

"I'm going to go check!" Bowser Jr. said.

"I'll g-g-go t-t-t-to!" Toad stuttered.

"I'll go save Princess Peach and the old geezer!" Wario said.

Waluigi sighed. "Me too…"

Boo looked over at Dry Bones. Dry Bones nodded and walked up to the group.

"We're going."

Everyone then looked at DK.

"I'll stay here to protect Diddy and Dixie while they sleep." DK said pointing to the two monkeys that were sleeping in the corner. "And Birdo."

"Okay, Let's go!" Bowser Jr. said heading down the ladder.

-----

Mario stopped at a door on the first floor. Daisy came next with Toadsworth.

"Mario, I'm going in there too. I have to help Peach!" Daisy said.

Mario nodded and watched Luigi and Toadette come. "You guys watch Toadsworth, Daisy come with me."

Daisy set Toadsworth down. Mario opened the door and started down the dark steps. Daisy followed, holding her candle tightly.

-----

DK's stomach growled. He hadn't had anything to eat for a while.

"They'll wake up if something happens. But right now I'm starving!" DK walked over to the ladder and headed down. Then he headed to the first floor. The room was pitch black and the floor was a little wet from the water outside. DK walked around then tripped over something.

"Whoa! What did trip on?" DK asked himself while feeling around his legs. When he felt something yelled. He tripped over Bowser's corpse!

"AHHHHHH!" DK yelled getting up and running over to the kitchen. When there he sighed and walked over to the fridge. He opened it up and grabbed something covered in foil. DK unwrapped it and sniffed.

"ALRIGHT! BANANA STEW!" DK yelled out.

-----

Mario stopped. "Daisy, The steps end here."

When Daisy got to him she mused. "I remember Toadsworth telling Peach and I that fire should make the opening to the basement appear."

Mario looked at Daisy's candle. "That's all we have."

Daisy nodded then handed the candle to Mario. Daisy put her hand on the wall then felt for something.

"There's a ledge around here where you put the fire." Daisy informed Mario. "Aha! Here it is!"

Daisy grabbed the candle and placed it on the ledge. Then the wall in the way slowly descended. Mario and Daisy continued down the steps.

-----

When DK finished emptying Peach's fridge, he slowly walked up the stairs. When DK got half way up the stairs he stopped. No, DK didn't stop something stopped him.

"What the hell?" DK thought. "Why can't I move? What's up with this?"

Then DK's legs weakened and he rolled down the stairs.

"Oh, My Gosh-" DK threw up when he reached bottom of the stairs.

DK threw up again, but this time it was blood.

"What is up with me?" DK thought. "Was that food poisoned or something?"

-----

Mario stepped off the last stone step and on to an old rug. The Basement looked like a hall that had many doors leading to different rooms. When Daisy reached the bottom she looked around and noticed something. A decoration on the wall, that had a skeleton with two swords crossed under it, was missing a sword.

"Mario, we need to hurry!" Daisy said. Mario nodded and walked over to the first door. Daisy grabbed the remaining sword and followed.

Mario opened the door and walked inside. The room had boxes stacked high and trash bags piled up.

"Storage…" Mario muttered.

Daisy walked over to the room on the left and opened the door. It was empty.

Mario stepped out of another storage room and peered down the hall. A black figure was walking around searching the rooms. Mario's eyes widened.

Daisy stepped out of the room and saw Mario. She ran over to him and asked, "Mario, what are you looking at?"

The Black figure turned around and saw Mario and Daisy. The figure lunged at them with the missing sword in his hands.

Daisy jumped in front of Mario and held the Sword out. The two swords met and Daisy pushed forward. Mario gawked at Daisy.

"Mario, go find Peach, I'll handle him!" Daisy said.

"But, Daisy what if you-"

"GO!"

Mario nodded and stared to check the rooms again.

After a couple minutes of metal clashing, Daisy pulled her sword back and jabbed the figure. Much to Daisy's discontent, nothing happened. Daisy was shocked for a second then pulled back.

Daisy gasped at the figure when she saw him, for you see, the figure wasn't black. What Daisy had stabbed, was a black robe. Now the figure's face was reveled.

-----

Yoshi: And the Winner, by Comical Knockout is… ME!

Daisy: How the hell did you win?

Luigi: (Drools)

Peach: (Kicks Luigi) STOP DOING THAT!

Dil: Dun dun duuuuu! I'm back!

Peach: Yay! Now I can do this! (Pulls Lever)

Luigi: (Drool- falls through a hole)

Dil: Ha ha ha! That's hilarious!

Yoshi: Oh, Dil, I forgot, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Daisy: YAY FOR CAKE!

Dil: Daisy-chan, Who invited you?

Daisy: The guy that produces this.

Dil: Oh yeah, I kindasorta forgot!

Peach: Please R&R and No Flames or else Daisy-chan will Body Slam you!

Luigi: (Drools)

Dil: How'd you get back in?

Luigi: (Drools)

Everyone: STOP DOING THAT DAMMIT! (Pulls lever)

Luigi: (Falls into non-existence)


	6. Flashbacks and Poison

Dil: Yep, It's time for the sixth Chapter.

The Literate Parade: DUH!

Daisy: Luigi is better now!

Yoshi: we put him through therapy!

Peach: (Shows Luigi a picture of Daisy)

Luigi: (Drools)

Peach: (Shocks Luigi)

Daisy: So far, it works.

Yoshi: Dil doesn't own-

Daisy: (Shocks Yoshi) I want to do it!

Peach: It's my turn!

The Literate Parade: WE HAVE NO SOULS

Dil: Let Daisy-Chan do it. She's never done it before.

Daisy: Thank You! Dil doesn't own Mario or anyone else Like Me!

Yoshi: AND ME!

Peach: And Me!

Luigi: (Drools)

Everyone: (Shocks)

**The Shadow Of A Stranger**

Chapter 6: Flashbacks and Poisons

_A small girl ran down the hall of Peach's castle. She was wearing an orange dress._

"_Come on, Peach! Here it is!" She called._

_Then a girl about the same age, but in a pink dress followed._

"_Daisy, I don't think we should go down there! You know what Toadsworth said!" Peach said._

"_Well, I think he's wrong!" Daisy protested. "And I'm going to prove it!"_

_Daisy opened the door to the Basement and started down the to the basement. Peach sighed then followed._

* * *

Mario opened a door in the basement. It was a laundry room. Mario looked up at a pile of dirty clothes. On top of the clothes an unconscious body lye.

"Peach!" Mario yelled. Running up the pile. Once Mario was on the top of the pile he picked Peach up.

"Peach?" Mario asked. "Peach? Come on, Wake up!"

Mario shook Peach for a while and yelled at her.

"Peach," a tear rolled down Mario's cheeks, "Please wake up! You can't die! Peach?"

* * *

_Daisy put her hand against the wall and felt the gap in the wall._

"_Peach!" Daisy said looking down to Peach, who was holding Daisy on her shoulders. _

"_What?" Peach asked in an annoyed voice._

"_Can you toss me the matches?" _

"_I thought you had them!" _

"_I remember handing them to you!"_

"_But I gave them back to you!"_

"_Argh! Peach, just go get another pack of matches!"_

"_Fine! But you are so gonna owe me two dresses!"_

* * *

"Maybe they headed downstairs?"Bowser Jr. pondered.

"Good idea!" Boo said. "Lets go check!"

"I still think they went to the kitchen!" Wario said.

"Wario, you can eat while we look around the first floor! Okay?" Waluigi said.

Wario smiled. "I'll lead the way!"

Wario lead the others all the way to the staircase they took to get to the basement. Wario stopped halfway down.

"Why did you stop?" Toad asked.

"DK!" Wario said running down the stairs to the ape.

"DK?" Dry Bones asked.

The others followed Wario down the stairs.

"Is he-?" Toad started to ask.

Waluigi bent down and searched for a pulse.

"He's Dead…" Waluigi said.

Dry Bones, Boo, and Junior all just stared.

"DK…" Toad said with Tears starting to form in his eyes.

Wario looked down at his face. His mouth was covered in blood!

"Why is his mouth all bloody?" Wario asked.

"Hm?" Waluigi examined DK's corpse. "His hands have food all over them and he has a bump on his head."

"Maybe he left the others in the attic and left to get something to eat." Junior mused. "Once he was done eating the killer must of hit him with a blunt object, which killed him."

"But what about the blood on his mouth and on the floor?" Toad asked.

Waluigi bent down and touched DK's corpse. It was stiff.

"I don't think that the killer meant to kill DK. I think he was Poisoned!" Waluigi said.

* * *

_Peach stepped down the steps with a packet of matches in her hand._

"_Here you go!" Peach said tossing the matches to Daisy._

"_Good! Now help me up!" Daisy said._

"_Uhuh! No way! I'm going to do it!" Peach said._

_Ten seconds later…_

_Daisy lit a match and the door opened immediately. Daisy stepped off Peach's shoulders._

"_Why do I always have to be the foot stool?" Peach asked._

_Daisy ignored Peach then stepped into the hallway. Daisy looked around then started towards the first door. When Daisy opened the door, boo's popped out. _

"_AHHHHHHH!" Daisy screamed running down the hall._

"_I guess Toadsworth was right after all!" Peach chuckled then walked down the hall._

* * *

"Uh…" Birdo said, opening her eyes. Birdo looked around. Only Diddy and Dixie were in the attic.

"Diddy! Dixie!" Birdo called.

Diddy snorted a little and Dixie slowly got up.

"Birdo! You're awake!" Dixie said.

Birdo crawled over to Dixie. "So, where is everyone?"

"I don't know!" Dixie said. "All I remember was Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, and Toadette leaving to find Toadsworth."

Just then, the attic door opened and a head popped up.

"YOSHI!" Birdo and Dixie exclaimed.

Yoshi climbed up the ladder and closed the door. (I kindasorta forgot about him x.x)

"Hey guys!" Yoshi said.

"Where have you been?" Birdo asked.

"I was just guarding the door!" Yoshi said.

"Then where is everyone else?" Birdo asked.

"They left to find the others." Yoshi said. "They were taking a long time!"

Dixie looked down at her watch. "It's only 8:45 PM!"

"Come on!" Birdo said. "Lets go find everyone else."

"No!" Yoshi explained. "We should stay here and wait."

"Fine, but if the killer comes and kills us, I'm blaming you!" Birdo said.

* * *

_Daisy was hiding in the laundry room. Daisy shuttered a little then started to cry. Then, Daisy felt a tap on her shoulder. Daisy turned around slowly then looked up at a boo. _

"_AHHH-" Daisy started to scream but was stopped by the boo's hand._

"_Shush! They'll find us!" The boo whispered._

_Daisy was staring at him with wide eyes._

"_Don't worry, I'm not like other boos." the boo said._

_Daisy looked at him for a second the sighed._

"_Come on!" The boo said, taking Daisy's hand and floating to the side of the pile of clothes. The boo looked around then pulled a piece of clothing out of the way to reveal a small warp pipe. The boo hopped in the pipe and Daisy followed._

* * *

"He's burning up!" Toadette said with her hand on Toadsworth forehead.

"Well go get some water and ice for him!" Luigi said.

Toadette nodded then ran to the kitchen. When she got there she stopped because she saw the group.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Toadette asked.

Everyone's heads jerked around.

"TOADETTE!" Toad said running to her.

"Where have you been?" Boo asked.

"With Luigi, watching Toadsworth." Toadette responded.

"Where are Mario, Daisy, and Peach?" Dry Bones asked.

"Mario & Daisy are looking for Peach in the basement." Toadette informed everyone.

"Come on you guys, Luigi and I could really use your help!" Toadette said.

* * *

"_Come on!" Boo said to Daisy when she got out of the warp pipe. "The park's this way!"_

_Boo pulled Daisy to park and the two played all day._

_After Hours of playing…_

"_So, why'd you bring me here?" Daisy asked._

"_You looked sad, so I wanted to make you happy!" The Boo said._

_Daisy smiled. "I'm Daisy!"_

"_I'm Boo." Boo said._

"_So where are we anyway?" Daisy asked_

"_We're in the village of the Boo! Everyone here is a Boo!" Boo said._

"_Oh," Daisy said. "Well I should be going. Peach is probably waiting."_

_Boo nodded and walked Daisy to the Pipe. Daisy stepped up the steps to the pipe then looked back a Boo._

"_Come back anytime!" Boo said. Daisy smiled and stepped into the warp pipe._

_From that Day on, Daisy visited Boo until Boo decided to move out of the village of the Boo and live in the real world. _

* * *

"It's you!" Daisy exclaimed. "But how?"

"Heh, You've improved Daisy!" The figure said.

"Boo…" Daisy said. "How could you?"

Boo looked at her. "Daisy, you of most people should know that us Boos can split in half!"

Daisy looked into Boo's eyes. They were different. The kindness in them was gone.

"No!" Daisy yelled. "You wouldn't do this! YOU'RE BEING CONTROLLED!"

* * *

Yoshi: Wow, That was longer than usual!

Dil: Well I tried to get to everybody this chapter.

Luigi: Mario cried!

Daisy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Peach: Shut Up! He was crying because of me so those tears were important!

Yoshi: Shut Up Peach!

Daisy: Why is DK dead?

Dil: Cause I chose him.

Luigi: Is Waluigi a detective or something?

Dil: No, He has excellent skills of Deduction!

Peach: What do the italics mean?

Dil: A flashback! Now is that all the questions?

Yoshi: No! Who gets to end it?

Peach: Me!

Luigi: Me!

Daisy: Me!

The Literate Parade: SATAN!

Dil: I'm going with them.

Satan:R&R OR ELSE!

Yoshi: -you'll be shocked to death.

Dil: …Okay… GOOD BYE!

Daisy: Banana!

Luigi: REVENGE! (Shocks everyone)


	7. Tears

Dil: I love my current name!

Yoshi: it's okay…

Dil: yes it is the awesomest Yoshi-san

Daisy: Did I miss anything?

Dil: Not really except for the last time part, Daisykins

Daisy: Do we all have nicknames?

Dil: Yep, you're Daisykins

Luigi: what about me?

Dil: Luigikins

Peach: I'm suffocating myself!

Dil: Shut up, Peach-Chan

The Literate Parade: Raffle Snapple

Dil: Morons!

7eh l337 Hmm3r Br0.$: Wh7 b0u7 u$?

Dil: DEAD! (Kills 7eh l337 Hmm3r Br0.$)

Luigi: YAY FOR VIOLENCE!

Dil: (Kills Luigi)

Daisy: FINALLY! HE'S GONE!

* * *

_Last Chapter_

"Peach," a tear rolled down Mario's cheeks, "Please wake up! You can't die! Peach?"

* * *

Waluigi bent down and touched DK's corpse. It was stiff.

"I don't think that the killer meant to kill DK. I think he was Poisoned!" Waluigi said.

* * *

"It's you!" Daisy exclaimed. "But how?"

"Heh, You've improved Daisy!" The figure said.

"Boo…" Daisy said. "How could you?"

Boo looked at her. "Daisy, you of most people should know that us Boos can split in half!"

Daisy looked into Boo's eyes. They were different. The kindness in them was gone.

"No!" Daisy yelled. "You wouldn't do this! YOU'RE BEING CONTROLLED!"

* * *

A Shadow of a Stranger:Chapter 7: Tears

Toadette and all the others walked over to Luigi.

"I said get some water & ice for him not all them." Luigi said.

"Why I ought'a!" Waluigi said.

"So, where are the others?" Junior asked while holding Waluigi back.

"Peach took the secret exit in the observatory and is now in the basement somewhere. Mario and Daisy left to look for them!" Luigi informed.

"How long have they been down there?" Dry Bones asked.

"About Thirty minutes." Toadette said.

"That's way to long! I'm going to go check it out!" Boo said floating over to the door.

Junior, Waluigi, Wario, and Luigi followed.

* * *

"Peach…" Mario yelled at her "WAKE UP!"

Mario stopped just looked at her. A tear formed in his eyes.

"Peach… just please, wake up…" Mario's voice trailed off as his tear fell down and landed on Peach's face. Peach blinked and slapped her face.

"PEACH!" Mario exclaimed. "You're awake!"

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"There's no time! We need to get out of here!" Mario said pulling Peach to her feet.

The two ran down the pile of clothes and out through the door.

Daisy lunged her sword at Boo. "Who's controlling you?"

"Boo?" Mario and Peach asked.

Boo's head jerked around. "I guess I'll just have to kill you guys too!"

Just then, the door to the basement descended. Everyone looked at the other group.

"Damn!" Boo said floating towards the wall. "This isn't the end!"

Then everyone looked at the Boo on the stairs.

"You're the killer!" Peach exclaimed.

"How could you?" Junior asked.

"What do you mean?" Boo asked. " I was with you guys the whole time!"

"You were controlled." Daisy said looking down. "Someone controlled you and made you split in half. Then they controlled the other half."

"Daisy…" Peach's voice trailed off.

Boo's mouth was wide open. "If someone can control me you should make sure they couldn't do it again."

"You mean quarantine you?" Luigi asked.

"You can do it! Right!" Boo asked enthusiastically.

Daisy smiled as Luigi went on about what he needed. "He's so kind that he'll trap himself in Luigi's vacuum other then risk hurting us!" Daisy thought.

"FINE!" Luigi said. "But I have to get it out of my bag upstairs!"

Boo nodded. "Okay, I'll go get it!" Boo raced up the stairs. Everyone else quickly followed.

* * *

Once upstairs Peach remembered Toadsworth and ran to him.

"Toadsworth!" Peach exclaimed.

"Peach…" Toadsworth managed to say. "I love you… with all my heart… And I'm proud to be… your Grandfather"

A tear rolled down Peach's cheek. She knew Toadsworth wouldn't be around for much longer.

"Peach… The killer is after the Ruby… Mushroom. Our ancestors… watched over it for years… and with its power… who knows what they'll do with it!" Toadsworth said. "Make sure… They don't get it… Do it for me…"

Peach nodded with the tears coming down more often. "I will…"

"Good…" Toadsworth whispered and closed his eyes.

"Toadsworth!" Peach shook him. "Toadsworth! TOADSWORTH!"

Peach grabbed Toadsworth and hugged him, her face covered in tears. "I will make sure they don't get it! I'll do it for YOU!" Peach sat there hugging Toadsworth and crying her eyes out.

Toad had tears in his eyes. Toadette, Daisy, and Mario walked up to comfort her. Everyone else felt sorrow for her.

* * *

Minutes later, Luigi and Boo came back with the Poltergeist 3000.

"We got- what'd I miss?" Luigi asked.

Daisy walked up and whispered to Luigi. "Toadsworth is gone."

Luigi nodded and gave Peach a sorrowful look. "Anywho, We're ready to quarantine Boo!"

As Luigi got everything set up Daisy walked up to Boo and gave him a hug.

"Good Luck!" He whispered.

"You too!" She whispered back.

"OK, all set up!" Luigi said. "Daisy, get out of the way."

Daisy nodded and stepped back.

"Are you ready?" Luigi asked.

"Yep, Let 'er rip!" Boo said.

Luigi carefully turned the switch on.

* * *

Yoshi: … I still can't believe you killed him!

Peach: And with your own hands too!

Dil: I had practice

Daisy: YES! YES! YES! HE'S STILL GONE!

Dil: We should start the guessing on whom the killer is!

Yoshi: 'We' 'the' 'whom' Sounds good to me!

Dil: Good here's the list:

Currently Alive:

Peach

Toad

Toadette

Daisy

Mario

Luigi

Wario

Waluigi

Yoshi

Birdo

Diddy

Dixie

Boo

Dry Bones

And Junior

Currently Dead:

Bowser (Shot in the head)

DK (poisoned)

Toadsworth (Burned in Fire)

Peach: What a list

Daisy: Knowing Dil-san he probably left someone out.

Dil: Meh? (Scratches head)

Yoshi: Please R&R and no flames or else Dil will kill you and Daisy will scream-

Daisy: FINALLY YOU'RE DEAD!

Yoshi: See ya Chapter 8!


	8. A Deadly Meeting

Dil: 8 chapters already!

Dil Clone 1: Yep!

Clone 2: Mh hm!

Clone 3: I agree!

Clone 4: Yes!

Clone 5: Hail Daisy!

Peach: Oops! (Cuts clone into tiny pieces)

Daisy: BUT HE LOVED ME! (Sob)

Yoshi: Who's Cloning Dil?

Peach: I am!

Luigi: And how are you doing that?

Peach: E. Gadd gave me this cloning device and yeah…

Daisy: Okay, Carry on!

Peach: YAY (Pulls Lever)

Clone 6: (Pops out of machine) Dil doesn't own anything except his ideas!

Clone 1: Yep!

Clone 2: Mh hm!

Clone 3: I agree!

Clone 4: Yes!

Clone 6: Indeed!

Dil: …Thanks Peach…

* * *

The Shadow Of A Stranger:

Chapter 8: A Deadly Meeting

Luigi flipped the switch on his vacuum to the on position. Boo was pulled in slowly and eventually he was sucked in. Before he was, he said good-bye to everyone.

A tear rolled down Daisy's cheek.

"Don't worry, Daisy" Luigi said. "He's actually safer in here!"

Luigi pressed a button and a tube popped out of the vacuum. There was a piece of glass that showed two small eyes and a big mouth.

"BOO!" Daisy grabbed the container and hugged it. "But, how is he safer in there?"

"It's a special type of container. No Boo can get out! Without help from the outside." Luigi said. "But we still need to be careful, this is a prototype by E. Gadd!"

"But what if someone releases him?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy, don't worry about me!" Boo said from the tube. "I'll be fine!"

"Okay, But what if-" Daisy was interrupted by a familiar face appearing.

"Bwhahahahahahahahahaha!" The figure said grabbing the tube from Daisy.

"Boo!" Daisy called. "Get back here, thief!"

Daisy ran through the halls following the figure. Everyone but Peach, Toad, and Toadette followed. Once the figure reached the fifth floor he ran down the halls and opened a door. He slid through the creak. As daisy ran down the hall she noticed the door creaked and stepped into the room. The room was a library like den.

When Daisy stepped inside the door slammed shut and locked. The Boo from earlier stood on the room's balcony with a sword in on hand and the tube in the other.

"Boo!" Daisy muttered, grabbing a sword from another decoration.

"Hello, Daisy!" Boo said, lunging at her.

Daisy dodged Boo's attack by jumping out of the way at the last second. Boo turned around to look straight into Daisy's sword.

"Hello…" Daisy said smiling.

Boo chuckled. " Ha! Haha! You make me laugh!"

"What?" Daisy muttered.

"You think you've won? You think everything is over? It's not! And this is how!" Boo disappeared during the sentence.

"You… you can't do that! It's a Boo holiday!" Daisy said.

"Boo's can't use their power's!" Boo said. "But someone can control them!"

Boo then appeared on the balcony again. He dangled the tube over the balcony. Daisy started towards him.

"Stop! One more step, and I'll drop it!" Boo demanded, Daisy stopped. "Oh, who am I kidding, I'm going to do it anyway!"

Boo dropped the tube and disappeared. Daisy ran over to the balcony. Boo then reappeared right by the tube with the sword in his hand.

"DIE!" Boo yelled.

"NO! BOO!" Daisy yelled. Daisy was about to dive down when it happened. Boo cut the tube in half. Daisy stopped and Boo disappeared.

Boo appeared behind her, with his sword to her neck.

"One move, and I'll do it." Boo said.

Daisy's eyes were wide open now. Then she remembered something.

"Boo said 'Boo's can't use their power's! But someone can control them!' But what if that person controlling him doesn't know it's coming?" Daisy thought.

Daisy decided to try. She pulled her arm out then forcefully pushed back, Elbowing Boo in the stomach. Boo fell back and dropped the sword. Daisy picked up both the swords and turned around and pointed them at Boo. Boo laughed again.

"You got one shot, Ha! You still will never beat me!" Boo said starting to disappear.

"Your right." Daisy said. "But I might have chance if I do this!"

Daisy threw her sword into the corner. Sparks flew out and Daisy laughed at Boo.

"Ha!" Daisy said. "Whoever was controlling you should be sad. They can't see me kill you." Daisy pointing her sword to the left her as Boo reappeared.

"How'd you know?" Boo asked, terrified.

"I know everything!" Daisy said laughing. "Like how moronic the person controlling you is."

"What?" Boo asked.

"Boo is so kind. That's what made him strong. But when he controlled you and made you evil, all he did was make you weaker." Daisy said.

Boo's mouth was wide open. Daisy looked at him.

"This is for Boo!" Daisy thrust the sword, where Boo's heart would be.

Daisy looked down at Boo. "Sleep well…" Daisy then fell to her knees and burst out crying.

Then, the door opened and Luigi and Waluigi burst through the door.

"Daisy!" Both of them said, running to her.

Mario, Wario, Junior, and Dry Bones all entered the room.

"Boo…" Dry Bones said looking at the Boo with a sword sticking out of him.

"Daisy, what happened?" Waluigi asked.

"What happened to Boo? He was safe!" Luigi asked.

"The other Boo took him and ran. I followed him here. We fought for a little then he dropped Boo's tube over the balcony." Daisy informed. "He then disappeared and then appeared by the tube. Then he cut it in half. He then appeared behind me with a sword to my neck. I elbowed him then… It's pretty self explanatory."

Daisy looked at the two then smiled. "Thank you…" Daisy then collapsed.

"Daisy?" Luigi asked shaking her.

Waluigi put his fingers on her neck. "She's just sleeping. She's probably really stressed out!"

Luigi picked her up and carried her in his arms.

"Come on guys," Luigi said. "Peach, Toad, and Toadette are waiting for us"

Everyone nodded and followed Luigi downstairs.

-----

Peach: (In Fetal position) He didn't have to kill them!

Daisy: Nobody cares Peach…

Luigi: Yep…

Yoshi: Indeed…

Dil: Wow, two Chapters in one day.

Yoshi: That's a personal best for you

Dil: Yep

Daisy: Mh hm

Peach: I agree

Yoshi: Yes!

Luigi: Whoo! Hilary Duff is the awesomest!

Everyone: (Stare)

Dil: Die! (Kills Luigi)

Daisy: Please R&R but no flames or else Peach'll clone you

noobish person: lyk OMG thi$ lyk sukz

Peach: CLONING TIME!

Yoshi & Daisy: Oh great!


	9. Bad News and a Closer Examination

Dil: Nine Awesome Chapters, all very nifty- 

Daisy: Did you just say nifty?

Dil: Yeah…

All but Dil: Eww! That's disgusting!

Dil: Nifty?

Luigi: Someone get him outta here!

Peach: RAGE! (Sets Dil on fire)

Dil: (Runs around) AH HELP!

Yoshi: Peach, You moron! If he dies we won't get the stuff!

Peach: Oh… SADNESS WAH HAHA! (Cries)

Dil: YEAH! (Peace Sign)

Luigi: …

Daisy: …

Yoshi: … That's stupid…

Peach: WHAT! (Gets ready for rage)

Yoshi: Peach… Is the greatest… ever!

Peach: That's what I thought! But to keep myself occupied… (Kills everyone)

Everyone: (Dead)

Dil: Poor, Everyone.

Daisy: We shall not forget you.

Luigi: Toad Hat! (Puts on a Toad Hat)

Yoshi: Someone shoot him!

Peach: GUN! Wait… I don't have that hormone!

Daisy: You're a complete and total idiot… But anyways, Dil doesn't own anything except his ideas!

Yoshi: Start the Chapter!

* * *

The Shadow of a Stranger:Chapter 9: Bad news and a Closer Examination

"Daisy!" Peach gasped running towards Luigi, who carried Daisy.

"Is she okay?" Toadette asked.

"Yep, she just needs some sleep." Waluigi informed.

"We should take her back to the attic!" Junior suggested. "I wonder if Diddy, Dixie, and Birdo are okay?"

"YOU MEAN THEY'RE ALONE?" Toadette snapped.

"We-we-well, they weren't un-un-until the killer g-g-g-got DK." Junior stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Peach asked.

"The killer poisoned DK." Waluigi said.

"What?" Luigi and Mario asked.

"We were headed down stairs and we saw DK, at the bottom." Dry Bones said.

"Let's take a look." Mario suggested.

"Peach and the toad things should take hot head tomboy upstairs and check on pinkie and ape-o2-3!" Wario said.

"Do you have bad nicknames for all of us?" Junior asked.

"Why, ye-" Wario was cut off by Luigi.

"There's no time, let's get going!" Luigi said. Everyone nodded and headed towards the front room.

"Peach, Toad, and Toadette, take Daisy upstairs." Mario said.

"Aye, Aye, Sir!" Toad and Toadette said saluting. Peach picked Daisy up and put her on her back.

"Come on, Guys!" Peach ordered to Toad and Toadette. They nodded and followed Peach up the stairs.

As the three left, Mario looked around.

"There has to be some sort of clue!" Mario muttered.

Luigi, Waluigi, and Junior all looked at DK's corpse more thoroughly. Luigi noticed DK's hands.

"Banana Stew…" Luigi said.

"What?" Junior and Waluigi asked.

"That's the banana stew me and Special T. made." Luigi said.

"Special T.?" Junior asked.

"Peach's Cook. She was giving me cooking lessons." Luigi said.

"So you poisoned the stew!" Waluigi deducted.

"No!" Luigi said. "We followed the directions from the cook book exactly. It didn't say put as much poison possible in it."

"Well, did anything strange happen while you made it?" Junior asked.

"We didn't have a special spice so we improvised with a spice in the cabinet. Strangely enough, it didn't have a label."

"That must've been poison!" Waluigi said.

"So that explains the food on his hands and the vomit and blood on the floor." Junior said. "He must have thrown up on his trip back."

"Yeah but the bumps and bruises!" Luigi pointed out. "We don't know about those."

"Wait…" Waluigi thought looking back and forth between DK and the stairs. "The position… maybe the killer planned to kill DK after all…"

"But how?" Junior wondered.

"The poison could've weakened him and caused him to fall, thus the bruises…" Luigi said.

"That might be it!" Waluigi said. "But we need some clues!"

"I FOUND SOMETHING!" Dry Bones called out.

Everyone headed over to Dry Bones.

"I think it's a note book." Dry Bones said holding up a notepad.

Junior yanked it from Dry Bones grip. He opened it up and looked inside.

"Its just some stupid words." Junior said blankly. Luigi yanked the notebook from Junior and looked at it carefully.

"Maybe it's a clue." Luigi said. Waluigi then yanked the notebook from Luigi.

"They're all descpritive words." Waluigi pointed out before Mario yanked the notebook out of Waluigi's hands.

"Peachy, Wimpy, Sweet, Hot Head, Brave, Scared, Glutton, Liar, Lively, Conceited, Hyper, Calm, Strange, and Young. These words are all different! What could they have in common?"

Wario yanked the notebook out of Mario's hands. "At the bottom, there are some words that look erased." Wario said. "Destructive, Hungry, Old, and Kind…"

"I really don't get this!" Junior said folding his arms.

"If this was a clue, it wouldn't be very helpful." Dry Bones said.

* * *

Peach, Toad, and Toad looked up at the ladder that led to the attic.

"Now how are we going to do this?" Toad wondered.

"There has to be someone up there that could help." Toadette said.

"Yeah, lets check." Toad said climbing up the ladder. When Toad reached the top he pushed on the door but nothing happened. Then he knocked.

Inside the Attic, everyone heard the knocking. Yoshi got up and headed towards the door. As he reached the door he started hearing a voice.

"Guys… open… this… Toad!" Toad's muffled voice called.

Yoshi looked back at Birdo who ran over to him and helped him remove the weight that kept the door from opening. Yoshi pulled the handle up and was happy to see Toad's face.

"Toad!"

"Yoshi!"

Diddy and Dixie ran over to the door to see the others.

"We need some help!" Peach called out while nudging Daisy.

Yoshi nodded and climbed down half way and outstretched his arm. Peach nodded and tried to lift Daisy above her head. Yoshi grabbed her and Birdo, Diddy, Dixie, and Toad all pulled Yoshi up. Peach and Toadette climbed up the ladder and then Yoshi closed the door and put the weight down.

"So where is everyone?" Birdo asked.

"Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Junior, and Dry Bones are down stairs looking for clues." Peach said.

"Why?" Diddy asked.

"Because… some people… are gone…" Toadette said slowly.

"Like who?" Dixie asked.

"Toadsworth and Boo…" Toad said.

"Then where's DK?" Diddy and Dixie asked.

Toad and Toadette looked at Peach. Peach looked down at the floor. Birdo and Yoshi knew exactly what happened by then. Peach sighed and started.

"Guys… DK… is gone, too…" Peach said gloomily.

Tears appeared in Dixie's eyes. Diddy just stood there.

"It's not true!" Diddy said then ran to the door he pushed the weight off. Diddy opened the door and jolted downstairs.

"Diddy!" Dixie called following him.

"Come on!" Toadette said following the two. Peach, Toad, Yoshi, and Birdo raced after them.

Minutes later…

"DK!" Diddy yelled running down the stairs to DK's body. "NO! You're Not Dead! WAKE UP!"

Dixie ran down the steps next. She gasped at the sight of DK's corpse.

"Diddy! Dixie!" Toadette called out from the top of the stairs. The others rushed next to her. They all ran down the steps but halfway there someone slipped on a clue that everyone missed. They flipped over and started falling down the stairs. But one fatal hit on the head ended it all.

"Oh no!" Peach gasped.

"What happened?" Toad asked.

"No…" Toadette said.

"BIRDO!" Yoshi yelled running to his love. "NO! NOT YOU!"

The others reading the notebook ran straight over to them.

"Birdo…" Luigi's voice trailed off.

Dry Bones and Junior both gasped.

"Not again…" Waluigi said.

"Poor Yoshi…" Mario said.

"Pinkie…" Wario said slowly.

While everyone watched as Diddy, Dixie, and Yoshi mourned for their losses. Peach looked back on the steps and noticed the clue that they missed.

"A watch…" Peach said grabbing it. "With a banana on it."

Mario walked up the steps to Peach. "What'd you find?"

"A watch…" Peach said. Mario took it out of her hands (You wouldn't yank something from Peach, would you?) and examined it.

Mario looked on the back and noticed the letters 'DK' etched into the back.

"It's DK's!" Mario exclaimed.

Peach yanked the watch from Mario and opened it.

"Conceited." Peach said.

"What?" Mario asked.

"The watch, inside it says 'Conceited,'" Peach said.

Mario thought for a moment. "Wait!" Mario ran down the stairs and yanked the notebook from Wario hands. He opened it up and looked inside. The word Conceited had been erased!

* * *

Peach: They like to yank things out of people's hands.

Daisy: What about the notebook?

Dil: It's a clue but I'm not telling what it means.

Luigi: Let me guess, your going ask everyone to write a review and guess what it means?

Dil: …Correct…

Yoshi: May I update the list?

Dil: Yes Yoshi.

Yoshi: The current list is:

Currently Alive:

Peach

Toad

Toadette

Daisy

Mario

Luigi

Wario

Waluigi

Yoshi

Diddy

Dixie

Dry Bones

And Junior

Currently Dead:

Bowser (Shot in the head)

DK (poisoned)

Toadsworth (Burned in Fire)

Boo (Sliced In half)

Birdo (Fell down the stairs)

Daisy: Please R & R or else Peach will show you her hormones!

Peach: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!

Yoshi: Shut up Peach!

Peach: WAH HAHA! (Sob)

Luigi: That's all folks!


	10. Deadly Clues

Dil: SNOW! SNOW! SNOW!

Yoshi: Yay!

Daisy: But it's spring.

Peach: And my Ice Skates are broke.

Luigi: This lemon snow cone is delicious.

Dil & Yoshi: He, he! Haha! Chuckle, Chuckle!

Peach: I'm bored.

Daisy: I'll disclaim then. Dil doesn't own anything except his own idea.

Peach: Start the chapter!

Dil: But-

Peach: Start the Chapter!

Dil: But-

Peach: START THE CHAPTER!

Dil: Fine…

* * *

Shadow of a Stranger:Chapter 10: Deadly Clues

"These Words Describe Us!" Mario exclaimed.

"What?" Junior asked bewildered.

"The word Conceited was erased when Birdo died. The word described her. And Hungry describes DK, Old for Toadsworth, Kind for Boo, and Destructive must be Bowser." Mario said.

"But Bowser has changed!" Peach said.

"Mama's right! Daddy's been good!" Junior said. "That must be old."

"Then maybe someone planned this!" Luigi suggested.

"Maybe…" Mario said. "But, that watch wasn't there until Birdo died so it had to be a clue placed there by the killer."

"There must've been clues at each place of death." Waluigi said. "If so, everybody search the stairs again for a clue."

"Wait!" Peach said. "If that's a list and the clues point to the next death I'd be surprised if you'd find the word describing me everywhere."

"She's right, The Killer's tried to kill her like 2 times." Toadette said.

"Maybe he can change the order!" Mario said.

"If so, we'll have to find a way to find out who's really going to be next?" Wario said.

"Let's try to figure out who is what word on the list." Mario said looking at it. "Peachy, Wimpy, Sweet, Hot Head, Brave, Scared, Glutton, Liar, Lively, Hyper, Calm, Strange, and Young."

"I could be Young!" Junior yelled.

"Daisy is hot head!" Luigi said laughing inside.

"Wario could be Glutton!" Waluigi suggested

"Waluigi could be Liar!" Wario said eying Waluigi.

"Peachy is Peach!" Toadette said.

Mario wrote down what people said.

"Peachy- Peach, Wimpy, Sweet, Hot head- Daisy, Brave-" Mario stopped. "That has to be me! Scared, Glutton- Wario, Liar- Waluigi, Lively, Hyper, Calm, Strange, and Young- Junior."

"So the list is wimpy, sweet, scared, lively, hyper, calm, and strange." Peach remembered. "And the people left are Yoshi, Dry Bones, Toad, Toadette, Luigi, Diddy, and Dixie."

"Diddy is usually hyper and Dixie is usually calm." Toad said.

"Luigi is scared!" Mario said chuckling.

"Yoshi is usually lively." Dry Bones said.

"So wimpy, sweet, and scared." Peach said thinking. "Dry Bones, Toad, and Toadette."

"Toadette is sweet and Toad, No offense, is wimpy." Luigi said.

"That means Dry Bones is Strange!" Peach said filling in the blank.

"Hey!" Dry Bones called.

"So the list is Peachy- Peach, Wimpy- Toad, Sweet- Toadette, Hot headed- Daisy, Brave- Mario, Scared- Luigi, Glutton- Wario, Liar-Waluigi, Lively- Yoshi, Hyper- Diddy, Calm- Dixie, Strange- Dry Bones, and Young- Junior." Mario recited.

"We need to search for one of these words at the scene." Luigi said. Everyone nodded and headed over to Birdo's body. Yoshi looked up at them.

"What ar-ar-are y-y-you doing?" Yoshi asked them with the tears still in his eyes.

"We need to search for a clue." Luigi said.

"Don't touch her!" Yoshi Demanded.

"But-" Luigi was cut off by Yoshi.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Yoshi yelled while stepping in front of Birdo, guarding her.

"Get outta the way!" Wario said while ramming into him. Yoshi looked up at Wario then just ran off crying.

"Yoshi!" Peach called out to him. Then, she ran up the stairs following Yoshi.

"I hope you're happy!" Toadette said to Wario.

* * *

Yoshi looked back and saw someone following him. He stopped then ran into the room closest to him. He locked the door behind him. Peach ran up to the door and knocked.

"Yoshi!" Peach called out. "Open up! It's me, Peach!"

"Peach!" Yoshi exclaimed. "She mightunderstand."

Yoshi walked over to the door and opened it. "Peach…" Peach stepped in and closed the door behind them.

"Yoshi," Peach said sympathetically. "I know what you're going through."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Yoshi snapped. "I loved her! She was all I had!"

Yoshi had stopped crying now. Peach looked at him and noticed a gold chain hung down from his clenched fists.

"Yoshi, What's that?" Peach asked.

Yoshi opened his fists and showed Peach a heart shaped locket.

"It's thenecklace Igave to Birdo on our second date." Yoshi said looking at it.

"May I see it?" Peach asked.

"Here…" Yoshi said sticking his hand out. Peach grabbed the locket and looked at it. Peach used her fingers and opened the locket. It was a just a picture of Birdo and Yoshi.

"What's that?" Peach said pointing to a small hole in the picture. Yoshi looked at it.

"I don't know." Yoshi said. Peach thought for a moment then turned it upside down and shook it. The picture fell out.

"What are you doing?" Yoshi exclaimed. Peach ignored him and looked at back of the picture. Peach was shocked at what she saw.

"Oh No!" Peach said dropping the locket and racing to the door. Yoshi caught the locket and looked inside.

"Glutton…" Yoshi said reading the word on the back of the picture.

Peach turned the knob of the door but it didn't move. It was locked from the outside.

"We're locked in!" Peach said.

"The killer doesn't want us to tell the others!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"We have to get out or else Wario's doomed!" Peach said.

* * *

Mario tapped his foot. "They're taking way to long!"

"Let's just split up and search!" Waluigi said.

"Toad, Toadette, Diddy, and Dixie stay here and wait for Peach and Yoshi. Mario and I will check the kitchen. Junior and Dry Bones will search around the door that goes into the basement." Luigi said handing out jobs. "Wario and Waluigi, check the bathroom."

Everyone split up and headed towards the place they were supposed to go.

* * *

Wario and Waluigi stopped at the bathroom Peach was kidnapped in. They both headed in but Wario stopped Waluigi.

"I've got to go, so go!" Wario said slamming the door in Waluigi's face.

Waluigi waited for a while and was happy when heard a flush and the water running.

Wario hummed a little tune while washing his hands. When he was finished he tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't stop. Then, the pipe closed all of a sudden and the water started over filling.

"Oh no! What am I going to-" Wario was cut off by a hand grabbing his head and forcing it into the water.

Minutes later, Waluigi wondered what was taking Wario so long. He walked over to the door and pushed it open and screamed at what he saw.

* * *

Peach: Bye folks, See ya next chapter!

Dil: Want to end it Peach?

Daisy: No Flames or else we'll go backwards.

Yoshi: Please R&R and

Luigi: 6 people Dead already!

Daisy: Here's the list!

Currently Alive:

Peach (Peachy)

Toad (Wimpy)

Toadette (Sweet)

Daisy (Hot headed)

Mario (Brave)

Luigi (Scared)

Waluigi (Liar)

Yoshi (Lively)

Diddy (Hyper)

Dixie (Calm)

Dry Bones (Strange)

And Junior (Young)

Currently Dead:

Bowser (Shot in the head) "Destructive"

DK (poisoned) "Hungry"

Toadsworth (Burned in Fire) "Old"

Boo (Sliced In half) "Kind"

Birdo (Fell down stairs) "Conceited"

Wario (Drowned in sink) "Glutton"

Dil: Sure, Daisy.

Daisy: May I do the list?

Dil: May I-

Daisy: Can I do the list?

Luigi: Waluigi screams like a girl!

Daisy: What does Waluigi's scream sound like?

Dil: You'll see

Yoshi: Where's Daisy?

Dil: Thus ends another Chapter


	11. Pinned to the Wall

Dil: Thus begins another Chapter!

Yoshi: How many Chapters are there going to be?

Dil: 15-20 Chapters

Peach: So that's about how long I'm going to have to put up you losers!

Everyone: (sigh) Yes Peach!

Dil: Nobody asked you Everyone!

Everyone: Fine… (Walks off)

Daisy: I despise him.

Luigi: I thought he was dead.

Daisy: Me too

Dil: As I recall, Peach killed Everyone in Chapter 9!

Peach: I remember that.

Yoshi: We do too…

Luigi: Anywho, Dil doesn't own anything except his Idea.

Dil: Ain't that the truth!

Daisy: Start the Chapter, Now, before I kill myself.

Luigi: Play it!

* * *

Shadow of a Stranger:

Chapter 11: Pinned to the wall

Mario, Luigi, Junior, Dry Bones, Toad, Toadette, Diddy, and Dixie all ran to the bathroom after hearing the scream.

"Wario!" Mario exclaimed. "Now who will be my enemy?"

"There's no time!" Luigi said. "The killer killed Wario from 10 to 15 minutes of Birdo's death, we need to find the clue and protect the next person."

"Well, you guys go…" Mario stopped halfway through his sentence. "Do you hear that?"

"Huh?" Dixie asked.

"The faint sound of someone beating something." Mario said.

"And yelling help!" Luigi said running off. Mario followed him.

The sound got louder until they heard the two voices clearly. Luigi looked at the door closets to him. Mario arrived and tried to open it.

"It's locked!" Mario said.

"MARIO!" Two muffled voices called out.

"Yoshi, Peach, what happened?" Mario asked.

"Yoshi ran in here then I came in and the killer locked us in because we found the clue!" Peach said in one breath.

"The Clue!" Mario said. "You knew?"

"Yes!" Yoshi said. "But find the-"

"Hey, a key!" Luigi said picking up a key. Mario ran over and grabbed the key from Luigi. He ran back to the door and used it to open the door. Peach and Yoshi ran out.

"We have to save Wario!" Peach exclaimed.

"It's too late…" Mario said.

Peach and Yoshi gasped.

"We're looking for the clues right now…" Luigi sighed and walked back. "Come on!"

Peach, Yoshi, and Mario nodded and followed Luigi back to the bathroom.

"Peach, Yoshi!" Toadette exclaimed. "You're safe.!"

Peach just stared at the bathroom door. She headed in and stared at Wario's body.

Mario looked at the five younger kids. They all huddled together and shuddered.

"Come on!" Mario said. "Lets go down stairs and wait."

They nodded and all headed down to the front room.

A gust of wind flew through the broken window of the bathroom. The gust made Wario's hat fly off. Peach picked the cap up and looked at it. She gasped at what she saw.

"The clue!" Peach gasped. "I found it!"

Luigi, Waluigi, Yoshi, and Dry Bones ran inside to look. On the inside of the cap the word 'Hyper' was written.

"Diddy!" Luigi exclaimed running out of the bathroom. Luigi ran down the hall and stopped. A green force field like shield blocked Luigi from running any further. The others stepped out of the room and saw Luigi and the force field.

"He's not going to let us go!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Again!" Peach said sighing.

"We have to help Diddy!" Waluigi exclaimed.

* * *

"I'm going to go fix us some sandwiches!" Mario said walking towards the kitchen. "Anybody hungry?"

Diddy raised his hand and followed Mario into the kitchen. Toad, Toadette, Dixie, and Junior waited in the front room.

Mario grabbed lots of meats and stuff from the fridge and started in on his sandwich.

A little bit of lettuce, some tomatoes, some cheese, meatballs, some lunchmeat, and everything else he took out of the fridge.

"Diddy, could you get me a knife?" Mario asked.

"Sure, Mario!" Diddy said with his face to Mario while opening the knife drawer.

Diddy smiled then turned to see all the knifes in the drawer floating in air. Diddy screamed as the knifes jabbed him and pinned him to the wall. Mario turned around to see Diddy.

"Oh my gosh!" Mario yelled out. The four kids in the room ran into the kitchen.

"Diddy!" Dixie yelled out.

The killer had taken another victim.

* * *

Dil: I think the killer is killing way to fast.

Daisy: From chapter 9 on someone's died each chapter.

Yoshi: May I do the list?

Dil: Sure but if you mess up I'll shoot my Piranha Plant pipe at you.

Yoshi: Okay… well, Currently Alive:

Peach (Peachy)

Toad (Wimpy)

Toadette (Sweet)

Daisy (Hot headed)

Mario (Brave)

Luigi (Scared)

Waluigi (Liar)

Yoshi (Lively)

Dixie (Calm)

Dry Bones (Strange)

And Junior (Young)

Currently Dead:

Bowser (Shot in the head) "Destructive"

DK (poisoned) "Hungry"

Toadsworth (Burned in Fire) "Old"

Boo (Sliced In half) "Kind"

Birdo (Fell down stairs) "Conceited"

Wario (Drowned in sink) "Glutton"

Diddy (Jabbed by knifes) "Hyper"

Dil: Good!

Luigi: I'm bored now!

Dil: HEADS UP! (Throws Pipe at Luigi)

Luigi: WAH! And I don't have any lives! I'll have to start outside the castle!

Dil: Who cares?

Peach: Exactly!

Dil: And to my reviewers: Spank you very much!

Yoshi: Dil!

Dil: Sorry, _Thank you_ very much. And to waluigiFan777: I've never really been a fan of Waluigi and sorry if you were offended.

Peach: Please R&R and we'll be happy!

Dil: Okay, See ya folks!

Yoshi: That's my line!


	12. Where's Waluigi

Dil: OMG 12 chapters already!

Yoshi: You put really emphasis on 'OMG'!

Peach: Yes like screaming in our ears.

Daisy: WHAT?

Luigi: (shrugs and talks in sign language)

Daisy: WHAT?

Peach: You're def, not mute!

Luigi: (continues in sign language)

Dil: (uses sign language)

Yoshi: You understand him!

Dil: Sure, subtitler, come here

Subtitler: You called boss.

Dil: subtitle us!

Luigi: (Sign Language)

Subtitler: May I do the disclaimer?

Dil: (does a five minute string of sign language)

Subtitler: Sure!

Luigi: (Sign language)

Subtitler: Dil doesn't own anything, except his ideas.

Daisy, Yoshi, and Peach: Okay… Start the Chapter.

-----

The Shadow of a Stranger:

Chapter 12: Where's Waluigi?

Mario gasped at the sight of Diddy's body. Dixie sobbed. She had lost two people in one night. Junior looked at Toadette. Toadette nodded. Toad tried to comfort Dixie.

"Mario lets look for the clue." Junior said

"Okay…" Mario said slowly.

Toadette, Junior, and Mario started searching the kitchen while Toad and Dixie walked back into the front room.

Minutes later… 

"What's this?" Toadette asked while picking something out of the knife drawer.

"A menu from El Mushio." Junior said reading the menu. Junior turned to the page in the middle and gasped.

"It says Liar!" Junior said pointing to the word. "This is the clue! Next is Waluigi!"

"We have to save him!" Toadette said.

Mario looked at his watch. "Birdo was killed at 9:47. We heard Waluigi scream from Wario's death at 10:01. Diddy was killed 10:15. And we've been looking for ten minutes so that means…"

"The killer might kill Waluigi in four minutes!" Toadette exclaimed.

"We have to save him!" Junior yelled.

"Come on!" Mario exclaimed. "He's probably upstairs with the others."

The three that looked through the kitchen ran as fast as possible. Two minutes later they reached the force field.

"Mario!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Luigi, what happened?" Mario asked.

"We found the clue, then the killer trapped us in this thing." Luigi said.

"Is Diddy okay?" Peach asked.

Mario just stared at his feet and sighed.

"No… He's not." Toadette said sadly.

Peach and Yoshi gasped.

"And we know who the killer is going to kill next." Mario said. "Wait, where is he?"

"Waluigi entered that room to look for a way around the force field." Yoshi said.

Then, all of a sudden, the force field disappeared. Mario, Toadette, and Junior all rushed to the room Yoshi said Waluigi entered. The second they entered the room they saw Waluigi tied up below a huge block. (Like the ones from Super Mario 64 DS that only Wario can destroy)

"Wal-" Toadette was cut of by the block falling and squishing Waluigi.

"Waluigi!" Junior exclaimed.

Mario looked down at his watch. It said 10:29.

"Dammit!" Mario exclaimed. "We could've prevented this."

"Prevented what?" Someone asked.

Everyone turned to see Toad and Dixie walking down the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Mario asked.

"You left us so we left to find you." Dixie said.

"But still, prevented what?" Toad asked in a curious way.

"Waluigi Died…" Peach said gloomily.

"Oh…" Toad said regretting asking in the first place. "We'll have to look for the clue."

"We should start by getting rid of the block." Dry Bones said. "Mario, Luigi, the two of you together could probably break the block."

Mario and Luigi glanced at each other then nodded. They ran into the room and punched the block. It shattered into pieces and dust. When the dust cleared, Everyone Gasped.

"He's gone!" Yoshi exclaimed.

Dry Bones was puzzled but he still thought up a solution.

"How about some people look for the clue in here and everyone else looks for Waluigi's body." Dry Bones suggested.

"Okay," Mario started. "Dry Bones, Peach, Yoshi, and myself will look for Waluigi. Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Junior and Dixie, you guys can search in here for the clue."

"Wait!" Peach exclaimed. "I forgot about Daisy!"

"She's in the attic." Yoshi said. "We can wake her up and search there first."

"But what if the killer…" Peach's voice trailed of.

Mario walked over to Peach and put his hand on her shoulders. Peach looked at him.

"Daisy's tough." Mario smiled. "She'd kick the killer in the ass if he tried to kill her."

Peach smiled. Mario always made her do that.

"Now come on!" Mario said. "Let's go!"

Yoshi and Dry Bones nodded and walked out of the room. Mario was headed out but then turned to Peach.

"Come on!" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room.

"Let's start with these books over here." Luigi said starting the search.

* * *

"Ugh!" Mario grunted while pulling on the string on the door that leads to the attic. When the door opened Peach raced up the ladder and helped everyone up. Once everyone was up they walked towards the sleeping Daisy. When they got close enough Daisy's body turned into Waluigi's crushed body. Peach gasped.

"What the heck?" Yoshi asked. Then, Peach noticed a note on the ground next to Waluigi's body.

"Vei panindkep sdiya dan mi tiiwang ni het wrote." Peach read.

"Huh?" Mario asked.

"This note…" Peach explained, "It's an anagram!"

"I see!" Dry Bones said looking at the note. "Vei is I've. Dan is and. Mi is I'm. ni is in and het is the."

"Sdiya is Daisy!" Peach exclaimed. "I've… something… Daisy and I'm… something… in the wrote."

"'In the wrote'" Mario quoted. "That makes no sense."

"Maybe wrote is an anagram for tower." Yoshi suggested.

"Panindkep is kidnapped and tiiwang is waiting." Dry Bones said sure of his answer.

"I've kidnapped Daisy and I'm waiting in the tower!" Peach exclaimed.

"We have to go save Daisy!" Dry Bones exclaimed.

Everyone got up and started to run to the door but while running someone tripped and fell straight into the trap set by the killer.

-----

Peach: I killed Dil, Luigi, and the subtitler.

Daisy: He made a good hat!

Yoshi: So we're going to end it.

Peach: The deaths still keep happening.

Daisy: And the end is near.

Yoshi: The killer will be revealed.

Daisy: And some might survive.

Peach: Others won't.

Yoshi: Here's the list. Currently Alive:

Peach (Peachy)

Toad (Wimpy)

Toadette (Sweet)

Daisy (Hot headed)

Mario (Brave)

Luigi (Scared)

Yoshi (Lively)

Dixie (Calm)

Dry Bones (Strange)

And Junior (Young)

Currently Dead:

Bowser (Shot in the head) "Destructive"

DK (poisoned) "Hungry"

Toadsworth (Burned in Fire) "Old"

Boo (Sliced In half) "Kind"

Birdo (Fell down stairs) "Conceited"

Wario (Drowned in sink) "Glutton"

Diddy (Jabbed by knifes) "Hyper"

Waluigi (Smashed by the block) "Liar"

Daisy: Please R&R!

Peach: Bye-bye folks!

Yoshi: See ya next chapter!


	13. The Killer's Last Resort

Dil: I'm not dead!

Luigi: Same here

Everyone: Woo!

Everybody: SHUT UP!

Dil: Anywho, we're getting closer and closer towards the end.

Peach: Woo!

Yoshi: I won't have to put up with you guys!

Daisy: YAY!

Luigi: All this excitement makes me want to disclaim.

Yoshi: NO! It's my turn!

Peach: Luigi's done it 4 times and Daisy's done it 3 times. Yoshi-san and I have done it 1. Lets' do it together.

Yoshi: (nod)

Yoshi & Peach: Dil doesn't own anything except his ideas.

Luigi: Aw man. I won't get to do it at all will I?

Daisy: Nope.

Dil: Neither will you.

Daisy: WHAT! WAH! (Sob)

Yoshi: Just start the Chapter.

-----

Shadow of a Stranger:

Chapter 13: The Killer's Last Resort

While the team of four ran through the attic the killer's plan went into action. A board in the attic was lower than all the others. The targeted victim ran straight towards it and tripped over the board. Then a flamethrower lit the victim on fire.

"Oh no!" Peach gasped at the small fire starting.

"Dry Bones!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Where's the fire extinguisher?" Mario asked.

"There's one in the cabinet over there!" Peach said totally horrified.

Mario nodded and ran over to the cabinet. He opened it up and grabbed the extinguisher. He ran back to the fire and sprayed it on the flame. Once it was gone, all that was left was ash and smoke.

"Dry Bones…" Peach said gloomily.

"He's half way through us!" Yoshi frowned.

"Guys, we should hurry to the tower, Daisy's still in trouble!" Mario exclaimed. The others nodded and ran down the stairs.

* * *

Luigi hastily pulled a book from a bookshelf but it didn't move. All that happened was the door slammed shut.

"What the heck?" Toadette asked.

Then, if matter weren't worse, the walls started moving in on the five in the room.

"I swear I've seen this on TV before." Junior said.

"This isn't the time Junior!" Dixie exclaimed

"The killer is trying to get rid of us quickly!" Luigi exclaimed. "We have escape!"

"But how?" Toad asked.

"We'll have to search the room!" Toadette explained.

"Then lets split up!" Toad said. Everyone nodded and headed to different corners of the room.

Luigi had the place where Waluigi was killed. He examined the place a noticed that there was no blood on the floor or anywhere. So that means…

"Aha!" Luigi exclaimed picking up a wooden tile. "The killer never killed Waluigi here!"

"What?" Dixie asked as everyone walked towards Luigi.

"This is how we escape!" Luigi said pointing to the hole.

"Woo Hoo!" Junior said jumping into the hole.

"Wait!" Luigi said calling out. "We don't know if it's safe."

Then Junior called back. "It's safe! Trust me!"

Toadette shrugged and jumped on in.

"Wait for me!" Toad called.

Dixie and Luigi looked at the room. The walls were about five feet away.

"Hurry!" Luigi said pushing Dixie in. Luigi then slipped into the hole, right before the walls crushed together.

Luigi landed in the front room.

"Eww!" Toadette and Dixie said referring to the blood splattered around the room.

"This is where the killer killed Waluigi!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Huh?" Junior asked.

"The killer killed Waluigi here so he would split us apart and kill the bigger group." Luigi said.

"But how would he now that we would split up." Toadette asked,

"Because the killer suggested it!" Luigi said finally figuring out who did it.

* * *

Dil: Let's end this quickly!

Yoshi: Why?

Dil: So I can start the next chapter.

Daisy: Please R&R

Peach: Aren't we forgetting something?

Dil: No

Luigi: I think she's right.

Dil: No she's not

Yoshi: Bye folks!

Peach: That was a short chapter.

Dil: Yoshi already said bye so shut up!

Yoshi: Now I have to do it again. See ya next Chapter!


	14. Confrontation

Dil: This is one of the last chapters 

Yoshi: Aw…

Peach: This was fun!

Daisy: And Interesting!

Luigi: And confusing!

Peach: But mostly fun!

Yoshi: We're rambling on.

Dil: If you don't know already from the clue last chapter, you'll figure out who the killer is.

Yoshi: Peach we should disclaim.

Peach: Yep.

Peach & Yoshi: Dil doesn't own anything except his ideas.

Dil: Let's start one of the last chappie.

Yoshi, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy: (sob)

* * *

The Shadow of a Stranger

Chapter 14: Confrontation

"This way!" Peach said pointing down the hall.

The three friends stopped at a door. Mario looked at Yoshi and at Peach.

"Whatever I do, save Daisy first worry about me later." Mario said.

"But what if-" Peach was cut off by Mario.

"No matter what!" Mario ordered. Peach frowned but nodded. Yoshi nodded too.

"Let's go!" Yoshi said. Mario nodded and opened the door. As the three brave souls climbed the stairs the others searched.

* * *

"Mario?" Luigi called.

"Peach?" Toad and Toadette said in unison.

"Yoshi?" Junior called out.

"Guys, Where are you?" Dixie yelled.

"It's no use!" Toad sighed. "There not here."

"Let's check the attic!" Luigi suggested. "They might still be up there!"

Everyone nodded and ran towards the stairs. Since they were searching on the top floor they were close. Luigi reached it first.

"The ladder's down!" He exclaimed. "They were already here!"

"Let's look around." Toad said. "They might of found a clue."

Luigi sighed then headed up the ladder. "Oh my gosh! Waluigi!" Luigi said at the top.

The others raced up to see what Luigi was talking about.

* * *

"It's another door." Peach said when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Hm…" Mario said turning the knob a few times. Finally it opened up.

Mario, Peach, and Yoshi all stepped into the room in the tower. It had many bookshelves and chairs and an arch that led to a walkway that leads to the other tower.

"Mario! Peach! Yoshi!" a captured Daisy called out from a cage.

"Daisy!" Peach smiled and ran over to her. The others followed.

"What happened?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know. All I remember is waking up and being here and he was standing there." Daisy said.

Mario used his Fireballs to try to break the cage. "Come on!"

"Who is he?" Peach asked referring to what Daisy said.

"Him! Behind you!" Daisy said pointing.

Everyone turned around and looked straight at someone they thought they'd never see again.

"B-B-But your dead!" Yoshi said. Gasping.

"You just died!" Peach exclaimed.

"So, you're the one behind this…" Mario said peering at his enemy. "Dry Bones!"

Dry Bones laughed. "Of course it was I! How could you not figure it out sooner!"

"But how?" Yoshi asked.

"Killing is easy when you're a master of Magikoopa Magic!" Dry Bones laughed. "I can use it to make ten of me. Make me more powerful. Make me immortal!"

"So that explains how he kidnapped me!" Daisy said. "But why?"

"You know a evil person never tells their secrets." Dry Bones said. "But since your all going to die I guess I'll tell you."

Dry Bones cleared his non-throat and continued.

"I used to be the Koopa King until Bowser came along and took over my palace turning me into a mere koopa. I ran off with many of my loyal followers. Then Bowser sent Bounty Hunters and killed all but one of my followers and myself. A Magikoopa, He taught me magic, after resurrecting me as a Dry Bones. Then I became friends with you guys knowing you knew Bowser. When he became kind I planned my revenge for this day and if you guys got in the way, I'd kill you." Dry Bones said.

"But why do you want the Ruby Mushroom?" Peach asked.

"With its power I can become the Koopa King again!" Dry Bones said. "It's been fun chatting with you but sadly I'm going to have to kill you."

Dry Bones murmured something and two swords appeared. Dry Bones grabbed them and ran towards the four.

"Get down!" Mario said pushing Peach and Yoshi down. Mario ducked then ran towards Dry Bones head butting him in the rib. Dry Bones dropped a sword and Mario grabbed it.

"Damn you!" Dry Bones muttered.

"Just wanted to make it fair!" Mario smiled while start to jab at Dry Bones.

Dry Bones dodged and blocked everything Mario did.

"You'll be smiling!" Dry Bones threatened while starting to take offense.

"This should work." Peach said rubbing the bars of Daisy's cage with a nail file.

"Hey!" Yoshi whispered to Peach. "I found the keys!"

Yoshi ran over to the cage and put the key in the keyhole. There was a click and the cage opened. Daisy ran out and hugged Peach.

"Thanks guys!" Daisy said.

"I'm just glad your safe!" Peach said.

"Guys!" Yoshi sweat dropped. "I know this is a really good girl moment but something's happening."

Peach and Daisy turned to see Mario being over powered by Dry Bones and they were currently on the walkway.

"Mario!" Peach said while running towards the walkway.

Dry Bones grinned and muttered something then continued. Peach has fell straight into his trap.

Peach reached out but stopped because something blocked her way and the second she hit it shattered to pieces like a mirror or window.

"Huh?" Peach asked. Dry Bones smiled and muttered something else. Then the shattered pieces aimed straight for Mario!

"Mario!" Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi all screamed in horror as the pieces stabbed Mario in the Leg. Mario dropped his sword and it slid across the walkway.

Peach stuck her hands over her mouth and cried. Yoshi and Daisy ran over to Peach as she fell to her knees.

"You see, Peach?" Dry Bones called out to her. "It hurts to lose something."

"You Idiot!" Daisy yelled at him. "You lost a kingdom to Bowser. She lost the love of her life!"

"No… she didn't…" Said a weakened Mario.

Peach's head jerk up and watched Mario crawl over to her. Mario tried to grab the sword but Peach grabbed it and got up.

"Dry Bones!" Peach yelled pointing her sword at Dry Bones. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

Dil: Shut up and take like a man.

Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi: I'm not a man!

Everybody: (Stares at Luigi)

Luigi: He he… he

Daisy: Anywho… About how many chapters are left.

Dil: Either 1 or 2 of the story and the epilogue.

Peach: Well hopefully it's 2

Luigi: Yep!

Daisy: Please R&R

Yoshi: G'day Chaps!


	15. The Final Battle

Dil:YAY! I'm gettingreviews!

Yoshi: (reads reviews) Wait… I'm not Australian?

Daisy: No Yoshi.

Peach: It says here that you're a Bitch, Daisy.

Daisy: WHAT?

Luigi: Haha Daisy!

Daisy: (Snaps Luigi's neck with one hand)

Yoshi: A Yoshi can dream right? (Sob)

Daisy: NO!

Yoshi: (clears ears) Sorry, Daisy, but I think they didn't hear you in AUSTRALIA!

Dil: (Pokes Luigi's body) Hello? Luigi? (Turns to Peach) Is he going to be okay?

Peach: Nope, he's dead!

Dil: WHAT! (Jaw drop)

Peach: He's dead… Anywho, Dil doesn't own anything except his ideas.

Daisy: Just Play it! (Grits Teeth)

-----

The Shadow Of A Stranger:

Chapter 15: The Final Battle

Peach ran straight towards Dry Bones and tried to stab him. Dry Bones blocked it and he tried to jab her. Mario, Daisy, and Yoshi stared in awe at Peach.

Her Elegance. Her Will. Her Determination. Her Beauty. She had it all and never messed up. She was equal to Dry Bones and passed Daisy and Mario!

"Come on, Peach!" Daisy yelled out. "Kick his bony butt!"

Dry Bones smirked then pushed Peach back a bit and muttered again. Then his fingers grew long and he whacked Daisy across the room.

"Daisy!" Yoshi exclaimed running over to her.

"Not So Fast!" Dry Bones yelled out while moving his long fingers over to Yoshi. Then he muttered something and they were as sharp as knives.

"Anyone moves Yoshi will die!" Dry Bones threatened.

Peach just stared at his fingers. They were old and… Breakable!

"Take this!" Peach said chopping his fingers off. Yoshi wiped his sweat off and ran to Daisy.

"You Asshole!" Dry Bones cursed.

"Heh, I like that look on you! It'll look nice when you die!" Peach said lunging towards him thinking she had the upper hand.

Dry Bones grinned then threw his sword at Peach.

Peach screamed as the sword hit her in the arm. She collapsed and lied there.

"It's all over…" a tear dropped down Peach's cheek. "Sorry, Toadsworth, Mario, Daisy, Yoshi, and everyone else. I'm so sorry…"

Everything got fuzzy.

* * *

"PEACH!" Luigi exclaimed while running down the halls.

"WE'RE COMING!" Dixie called out.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Toadette exclaimed.

"There it is!" Toad said pointing.

Junior ran up to the door that lead to the tower and opened it. Luigi ran past him. Dixie, Toadette, and Toad ran in after him.

"Wait for me!" Junior exclaimed running up the stairs.

When Luigi was at the top of the stairs he turned the doorknob and ran in.

"Peach! Mario!" Luigi gasped when he saw his Brother and Friend impaled.

"Princess Peach!" Toad and Toadette followed Luigi over to her.

Dixie and Junior ran over to Mario and pulled him to where Yoshi and Daisy were.

"Peach!" Luigi exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Peach didn't move.

"Peach?" Luigi shook her.

Peach didn't move again.

"Princess?" Toadette asked with a tear in her eye.

"She was a fool! As were all of you!" Dry Bones laughed.

Luigi looked and Peach and pulled the hair out of her face.

"She's not dead." Luigi yelled picking up the sword that Peach had. "But you are!"

Luigi lunged towards him. Dry Bones jumped back. Luigi continued attacking and Dry Bones kept dodging.

"I think it's time I finish this off!" Dry Bones said. Then, he started muttering again.

Luigi took a chance and turned his sword on its side. Then he swung with all his might and hit Dry Bones straight in the head.

"What the hell?" Dry Bones' head said while flying off his body.

"Yes!" Luigi jumped up in the air.

"Haha ha!" Dry Bones' head laughed. "You might of disabled me but now I'm a ticking time bomb!"

"Oh Snap." Luigi said in awe.

"120…" Dry Bones' body started to say. "119…"

"Luigi!" Toad yelled out. "We have to go!"

"Come on!" Toadette called out.

"Ugh…" Peach moaned. "What happened?"

"Peach!" Toad and Toadette smiled turning around. "Luigi did it! He beat Dry Bones but-"

"100… 99… 98…"

"A bomb?" Peach asked confused.

"Yes!" Toad urged. "And we have to get out of here!"

Then, Peach felt something. A beating feeling.

"Do you feel that?" Peach asked getting up.

"No, Princess you must not get up your wound…" Toadette looked at where Peach was stabbed all that was there was a small scar. "Is already healed?"

Peach started to walk to the other side of the tower but stopped. "It's getting stronger."

"Huh?" Toad and Toadette asked.

Peach started running and stopped when she made it.

"It's here!" Peach exclaimed. "The Ruby Mushroom!"

"75… 74… 73…"

* * *

Dil: She's scaring me!

Peach: Same here!

Yoshi: Same here!

Luigi's Ghost: Same here!

Daisy: (Kills innocent passerby)

Luigi's Ghost: I just noticed something. I'm afraid of myself.

Peach: Good for you…

Luigi's Ghost: (posses Peach)

Peach: (is possessed)

Yoshi: Holy Crap, is it Halloween?

Dil: No… it's April.

Yoshi: Oh… Well Please R&R

Peach: (Smacks self)

Daisy: (Smacks Peach)

Luigi's Ghost: (Makes Peach smack Daisy)

Yoshi: Bye peoples!


	16. Escaping on the Verge of Danger Part 1

Dil: This is the first part of the last chapter!

Daisy: Aw

Yoshi: (cries)

Peach: (Eats ice cream and gains a lot of weight.)

Luigi: (Sighs)

Yoshi: Dil doesn't own anything except his ideas.

Daisy: Let's just go.

Dil: Let's start the chapter.

* * *

The Shadow of a Stranger:

Chapter 16: Escaping on the Verge of Danger (Part 1)

"Huh?" Toad and Toadette asked totally confused.

"I know it's here!" Peach said.

"Then tell me where it is!" Dry Bones called out.

Peach turned around to see Dry Bones with two knifes up to Toad and Toadette.

"Toad! Toadette!" Peach called.

"Where is it?" Dry Bones demanded.

"I don't know!" Peach said with a tear in her eye.

"That's not what I wanted to hear!" Dry Bones said waging his finger. "Now, where is it?"

"I… Don't… know!" Peach fell to her knees and cried.

"Peach!" Luigi called out.

"Shut the Hell up!" Dry Bones yelled to Luigi. "Now, Where the hell is it? This is your last chance!"

"She doesn't know! Can't you see that?"

Dry Bones turned around. "Who said that?"

"I did!" Said the female chimp.

"Shut up! Children should talk only when asked." Dry Bones yelled.

"No, you shut up, you Greedy Pig!" Dixie snapped. "You killed 8 innocent people!"

"Bowser is not an innocent person." Dry Bones muttered. "He took my kingdom away for no reason."

"No he didn't!" Junior yelled out. "The Shell Kingdom hasn't been taken over for 100 years!"

"I don't care!" Dry Bones screamed. "The Bowser family needed to punished for his actions."

"That still doesn't explain for the other 7 deaths!" Yoshi yelled.

"They got in the way like you guys are!" Dry Bones said turning around to Peach.

Yoshi looked over at Luigi. He nodded and grabbed the sword that Peach was stabbed with and ran towards Dry Bones.

"It's time to avenge our friends! It's time for you to die!" Luigi yelled as he threw the sword at the back of Dry Bones' body.

"What the-" Dry Bones turned around and was greeted with the sight of Luigi's sword headed straight for him. Dry Bones screamed as the sword went straight through his shell. Toad and Toadette ran out of his grip and over to Peach.

"Peach? You okay?" Toadette asked.

"Toad? Toadette? You're safe!" Peach exclaimed hugging them.

"Peach!" Yoshi, Mario, Dixie, Junior, and Luigi exclaimed.

Peach let go of the two toads and stood up.

"We have to hurry and find the Ruby Mushroom and get out of here!" Peach said.

"I say screw the Mushroom and lets go!" Luigi remarked.

"I can't…" Peach sighed. "I promised Toadsworth I would find it and not let the killer get it."

"Then we'll help you!" Mario said.

"Seriously!" Peach asked.

"Seriously!" Mario smiled.

"Where do you sense it the most?" Toadette asked.

"Over there." Peach pointed to a bookshelf.

The others walked over to the Bookshelf and moved it out of the way, revealing a warp pipe.

"A Warp Pipe!" Toad exclaimed. "We can escape!"

Peach walked over and nodded. "It's in there."

"Good!" Junior exclaimed jumping into the pipe.

"Come on, Mario!" Luigi said helping Mario into the pipe, then, he hopped in himself.

Yoshi Picked up the still unconscious Daisy and put her on his back. He then hopped into the pipe.

Dixie smiled then jumped into the pipe. Toad and Toadette walked up to the pipe then looked back at Peach. She was thinking about something.

Toadette broke her thoughts. "Peach, come on!"

"…Oh, sorry." Peach said running to the Pipe and hopping in after the toads.

* * *

Peach jumped out of the pipe and found herself in another room.

"Peach!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Look!"

Yoshi pointed out to a pillar in the middle of the room. On top of the pillar, sat the Ruby Mushroom, sending a red glare.

Peach stepped forward and walked up to the pillar.

"The Ruby Mushroom…" Peach exclaimed. "I finally found it!"

Peach grabbed the Ruby Mushroom. But, then the whole castle started shaking.

"WARNING! WARNING! DANGER! DANGER!" Came a voice.

Then the castle started flashing red.

"HOLY CRAP!" Luigi screamed.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Toad exclaimed while slapping Luigi.

"Thanks I needed that…" Luigi smiled.

"We got to escape!" Toadette exclaimed. "Or we're all going to die!"

At the word die, everyone but Peach went insane and started screaming and running around. Peach shook her head and started to examine the pillar.

"What's this?" Peach wondered when she saw something green surrounding the rim of the pillar. Peach pushed it out of the way to reveal another warp pipe.

"My ancestors really liked hiding warp pipes." Peach mumbled.

"Hey, another warp pipe!" Dixie exclaimed.

Once Dixie said that everyone rushed to warp pipe a jumped in.

"I'm really glad I'm not that paranoid." Peach smiled and jumped into the pipe.

* * *

Peach was flung out of the pipe and landed on the ground. Luigi helped her up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Peach said while brushing herself off. "Where are we?"

"Saint Mushro Hill." Luigi said.

Peach never saw the warp pipe on St. Mushro Hill. She always went there with her father to see the sun set over the castle. There was a perfect view of the castle from the hill.

"I guess we're safe." Peach assumed.

"I guess so…" Mario said leaning his back against a tree.

Then, The nine survivors heard the sound of laughter coming from the castle.

"Bwha haha!" Cackled Dry Bones. "You really think you defeated me? Ha! That's hilarious!"

Then, out of nowhere, Bullet Bills and Bom-ombs appeared. And they all were headed straight towards St. Mushro Hill.

"Duck!" Yoshi yelled out.

But before they could get out of the way, a Bullet Bill made contact.

* * *

Dil: Part 2 is coming soon.

Peach: (Is really fat) Why did you decide to make it into parts?

Luigi: Shut up fatty!

Peach: (Cries) I'm telling Jenny Craig on you! (Rolls off)

Yoshi: But seriously, why did you make it into parts?

Daisy: Duh… for suspense.

Luigi: Daisy, The reviews say that you're still a bitch.

Daisy: (Snaps Luigi's neck again)

Dil Aren't they perfect for each other?

Yoshi: Yep.

Luigi: Help me…

Dil and Yoshi: Aw…

Luigi: Seriously…

Dil: That's so cute…

Yoshi: Please R&R!

Peach: (Appears really skinny) THANK YOU LIPOSUCTION!

Daisy: (Snaps Peach's Neck)

Dil: Haha ha!

Daisy: (Snaps Dil's neck)

Yoshi: (Sweat drop) Bye folks! (Runs away from Daisy)


	17. Friends 'Til the End Part 2

Dil: Part 2 of the last chapter!

Peach: So let's just get done!

Yoshi: I agree!

Luigi: Let's just go.

Daisy: You forgot something… Dil doesn't own anything except his own ideas! (And the four made up characters at the end)

Everybody: Let's start Part Two!

* * *

The Shadow Of a Stranger:Chapter 17: Friends 'Till the End (Part 2)

"Junior!" Peach screamed as the Bullet Bill hit him. "NO!"

Peach tried to run out but Luigi pulled her back. Peach turned around and slapped Luigi.

"Don't try and stop me!" Peach glared at Luigi.

Luigi winced. "She treats him as if she was really his mom…" Luigi thought.

"Get down, Luigi!" Yoshi said pulling him behind a rock.

"But Peach…" Luigi exclaimed.

"Can handle herself…"

Yoshi and Luigi turned around to see Daisy looking at Peach.

"Junior!" Peach screamed as another Bullet Bill aimed towards him. Peach jumped towards Junior and pushed him out of the way.

But she wasn't quick enough to evade the Bullet Bill.

"Dammit!" Peach cursed as the Bullet Bill hit her abdomen.

"Mama…?" Junior asked in a weak voice.

"Don't worry." Peach said picking him up and trudging over to the warp pipe for safety. "I'm okay."

Then a Bulky Bom-omb was aimed straight for St. Mushro Hill.

"Holy Carp!" Toadette exclaimed sticking her head up from a rock that she and Toad where hiding under. "What the heck is-"

The Bulky Bom-omb exploding a few meters away from her cut off Toadette. Slowly she perked her head up, only to see thousands of Bom-ombs headed for them.

"Toadette!" Toad yelled. "Get down!"

Toadette tried but she couldn't move.

"I… can't move my… body!" Toadette said.

"What? Stop playing around and get d-" Toad stopped. "Your not kidding are you."

"NO! I'M-"

BANG!

"Toadette!" Toad exclaimed running after her. She was hit by a Bom-omb that exploded a second later.

"Toadette!" Dixie exclaimed running from behind the tree Mario was at.

"Stop!" Mario pulled Dixie by the collar. "It's dangerous!"

"But I have to help!" Dixie protested.

"No! It's to dangerous!" Mario declared.

"Helping one when they need it. That's what friendship is about!" Dixie said starting to cry. "Now let me go! I have to help her!"

Mario stared at his leg. His hat's shadow covered his eyes.

"You're right…" Mario let go of Dixie's shirt. "That is what it's about."

Mario looked at her and smiled. Dixie flashed a smile then ran out to get Toadette.

"Mama!" Junior exclaimed. "Shouldn't Dry Bones be gone?"

"Wait…" Peach thought for a second. "You're right. It's been well over 2 minutes since we escaped. That means he wanted us to escape."

"Peach!" Daisy, Luigi, and Yoshi called out. "Why isn't the castle exploding?"

"He was lying!" Peach yelled out. "He wanted us to escape!"

"But why?" Daisy asked.

"Probably so he could steal the Ruby Mushroom…" Peach started to think. "The Ruby Mushroom! That's it! The part he forgot!"

Then, All of a sudden, the ground started shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Luigi yelled! "TAKE COVER!"

"No…" Peach got up and ran towards the castle. "No!"

The bridge that led to the front of the castle broke. One side of the tower tipped over. The windows broke open. Glass flew everywhere.

"Peach!" Daisy and Yoshi exclaimed running out to get her.

Peach watched as her castle, the place she grew up in, fell to pieces. Peach stood there. Glass flew by and cut her in several places. Her home was gone!

"Peach!" Yoshi grabbed Peach. "Come on!"

"No!" Peach struggled. "I can't let it just be destroyed."

"There's nothing we can do!" Daisy exclaimed. "And Dry Bones has to be dead by now! There's no way even he can survive this!"

Peach sighed as she was pulled up the hill.

Minutes later, the ground had stopped shaking and castle was in ruins.

Tears rolled down Peach's cheeks. It was gone. Because of that Greedy Pig, Dry Bones. Everything was gone! Eight of her best friends! All dead because of him.

The others stood next to Peach all looking out at the castle ruins.

"We should get out of here." Daisy said.

"You're right." Luigi said. "Five out of the nine of us are injured."

"But it's 1:00!" Dixie exclaimed. "The hospital probably isn't open."

"Dixie, The hospital is opened twenty-four seven." Yoshi smiled.

"Oh…" Dixie giggled.

Everyone else laughed. They hadn't laughed all day.

"Come on!" Peach said. "Let's go to the hospital."

* * *

"For Pete's sake!" Said a female koopa sitting in a chair behind the counter in the lobby of the hospital. "I don't see why a hospital would need a secretary at 1:50 in the morning?"

"Just face it Kacie!" Said a female noki. "It's all you got job wise."

"I'd rather work on Moo Moo Farm, Niko!" Kacie said sarcastically.

"Well there are some jobs from Moo Moo Farm in the paper." Niko said.

Then a Cheep Cheep and a Lakitu walked up to the desk.

"Hello Doctor Cavishi and Nurse Kital!" Niko greeted the two people in doctor uniforms.

"Hello Niko, Kacie" Nurse Kital smiled.

"Here are the filings you wanted." Doctor Cavishi said handing Niko some paperwork.

"Have you heard the rain?" Kacie asked.

"Yeah… It's been like this all day." Cavishi said.

"I'm surprised there hasn't been any crashes." Kital laughed.

Just then, the sliding doors opened and nine people stepped in.

Kacie, Niko, Doctor Cavishi, and Nurse Kital all turned to see the nine survivors sopping wet and helping each other inside.

"Oh my gosh!" Nurse Kital exclaimed.

"Princess Peach? Mario?" Niko asked.

"What happened?" Kacie wondered.

"There's no time! Hurry and get them upstairs!" Doctor Cavishi ordered.

Nurse Kital and the two secretaries rushed to find some stretchers. Once they came back they placed Mario, Toadette, and Junior on the stretchers. Peach and Daisy were injured too but thankfully they could walk.

Everyone rushed up to the top floor where Doctor Cavishi's office was.

The Doctor rushed the three into the examination room. The other six sat in the waiting room.

Then, Nurse Kital opened a door and stepped out.

"Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, I'll check you for any bruises or anything else." She called.

Peach and Daisy nodded and followed her into the room.

As time passed the Nurse checked everyone else for any severe problems but there were only a couple bumps, bruises, scratches, and scars.

Eventually, Dr. Cavishi came out with Mario and Nurse Kital following him. Mario was using crutches.

"We removed the pieces of glass and gave him stitches, so he's going to need those crutches for a while." Cavishi said.

"Junior only had a couple bruises and bumps. We bandaged him up and he'll be okay." Nurse Kital said.

"What about Toadette?" Toad asked.

"Dr. Cavishi suddenly frowned and stared at his feet (Wait… Cheep Cheep's don't have feet!). Nurse Kital walked over to Toad.

"Hun… your friend, Toadette, Is in a coma…" Nurse Kital said sorrowfully.

"No!" Toad jumped up and ran into the room. "Toadette? Toadette?"

"I'm sorry, Hun, but she's in a coma." Kital said.

"No she's not!" Toad yelled. "She's just asleep."

"This isn't a time for ignorance…" Peach told Toad.

"She'll wake up!" Toad cried. "I know she will…"

Dr. Cavishi looked at Toad with full concern. "She might wake up…" He said.

"See!" Toad said.

"Then again she might not…" He mumbled.

Everyone frowned. They had already lost eight friends, and they didn't want to lose nine.

"Toadette's chance of waking up is 50/50." Nurse Kital said.

"She will wake up…" Toad smiled. "I know it!"

* * *

As the night ended the waiting room seemed quite. All but three people were asleep. Peach… Daisy… and Yoshi.

"Thank you…" Peach said to the two other people awake.

"Huh?" They asked.

"If it weren't for you I would of probably died from the glass." Peach explained.

"Well, What are friends for?" Daisy asked.

"Friends 'til the end?" Peach asked.

"Yep!" Yoshi said smiling.

"Mh hm!" Daisy smiled too as they were friends 'til the end.

Hopefully the end isn't to Soon…

The End

* * *

Dil: That's it!

Peach: Yay!

Luigi: That was Fun!

Yoshi: Is there going to be a sequel?

Daisy: There better be!

Dil: There sure will be!

Everyone: Yay!

Everybody: Shut up, Everyone!

Dil: I've got to start the epilogue so lets end it!

Everybody and Everyone: PLEASE R&R! SEE YA!

Yoshi: TTFN! I always have to end it!


	18. Epilogue

Dil: Here's the Epilogue. (Sigh) Everyone else left already so now I'm alone.

* * *

The Shadow of a Stranger:Chapter 18: Epilogue

Three Days later, Toadette woke up. Toad never left her side.

Junior got lots of sleep and finally got better. Mario also got better. He burned his crutches afterwards.

Peach built a new castle in which everyone helped.

Yoshi took in Dixie and Junior since they had no one else to go to.

Luigi finally asked Daisy to marry him and she agreed happily.

At the wedding, Luigi tripped and fell and conked his head on the floor. He was rushed to the hospital immediately.

At Bowser's will reading, he gave all his land to Junior whenever he came of age. Junior decided to give Peach the land until he was older.

Peach built a memorial shrine for all her friends that died.

Dry Bones' body was never found among the ruins of Peach's castle. So everyone just forgot.

Mario and Luigi still fix the many leaks and pipes of the Mushroom Kingdom today.

Peach made room for her two friends, Toad and Toadette, in her new castle.

Daisy moved in with Luigi. She was surprised to find out that he lived in a mansion.

Yoshi became a chef and opened up a restaurant. Dixie became a waitress and Junior learned how to cook.

Peach always hid the Ruby Mushroom in her room. Like in the top drawer under all her clothes. (Aw crud! Now she has to hide it again!)

In the end… Kacie continued working at the hospital because she learned that sometimes a hospital needs a secretary at 1:50 in the morning.

Everything was going well. Except for one person… and he wanted revenge!

-----

Dil: I think that sets the stage for the Sequel. Well, I don't know when but I'll put the sequel up some time soon! Please R&R!

Yoshi: (Appears) I have to finish… no matter what!

Dil: Fine…

Yoshi: Okay then! I Declare this story COMPLETE!


End file.
